War: Girls vs Boys
by moonlesslife
Summary: There is a Party at the Hyuuga house.The girls are planning to total destroy and humiliate the guys.It's an all out war but who will win only the wittiest can succeed while the idiots will suffer greatly.Great calamity will occur, so whose side are you on
1. Neji Caught, Girl's Rule

A/N:

Hello everyone, and a merry Christmas to you all! I was going to type this story up yesterday but I was sick in bed with the flu, and I'm still recovering, so if there are any mistakes I am so sorry. I'm sitting here drinking my tea, typing, and blowing my nose. My dad is also trying to steel the computer from me so… Well I hope you guys like it and this is what everyone wanted so, please be nice and read and review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 1:

Neji Caught, Girl's Rule

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had come to Hinata's and Neji's Christmas party, I mean who would miss it. It was a party that only selected people could come to and well that was that.

The Guests were:

Tenten

Sakura

Naruto

Sasuke

Itachi

Shikamaru

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Ino

Choji

Kakashi

Tsunade

Lee

Gai

Last week all of them had got to together to pull names out of a hate, to see who the had to get a present for, as listed below.

Guests/Who they had to get a gift for:

Tenten/Neji

Sakura/Sasuke

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Sakura

Itachi/Gaara

Shikamaru/Ino

Gaara/Kankuro

Temari/Shikamaru

Kankuro /Temari

Ino/Itachi

Choji/Tsunade

Kakashi/Lee

Tsunade/Gai

Lee/Naruto

Gai/Kakashi

Neji/Tenten

Hinata/Choji

Everyone was going nuts that week trying to figure out what to get their person, they would ask best friends to help them out and sometimes they wouldn't give each other any clues.

This year though, the girls had decided to play tricks on the guys, because last year the guys had tricked them.

Sakura smiled at the idea of warfare, just like all the other girls, but this year they would be outnumbered by the guys. All the girls came to the Christmas party an hour early and Neji figured that something was up, so he spied on them.

Sakura was the first to speak, "The first prank we need to pull is on Naruto."

All the girls agreed.

Hinata spoke up, "We should play a game of dare or answer, that would make the guys socks drop off."

Tenten brought up another idea, "Why don't we play girl vs. boy trivia or assign each one of us girls to a guy or maybe two and we prank them like that."

Neji was listening closely and he was truly afraid of what the girls were plotting, he had to call all the guys now. He slowly tried walking down the hall, but one of the floor boards screeched really loudly.

All the girls turned and saw him try to flee as fast as he can.

Tsunade shouted, "Get him girls."

They all went straight for him and tackled him to the ground really violently. Tenten held Neji's arm pinned to his back, and brought him up before the girl council, in the living room.

"Let me go, I was just going to use the rest room," Neji said as Ino tied him to a chair.

"Liar," said Tenten, "Do you think after dating you for the past year that I don't know when you're lying or not."

"Sweetie," Neji spoke, "I didn't mean it like that."

One quality Neji didn't like about Tenten was her aggressiveness, it scared him silly and it bore right into him.

"Don't you dare sweetie me," Tenten almost yelled at him.

"What should we do to him," asked Temari.

"I know," Hinata pronounced, "hold on a second, I'll be right back."

Hinata was gone two seconds top, and back with a Santa's costume.

Neji just stared at the costume.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o," He spoke while stuttering.

All the girls smiled evilly at Neji.

"We should glue the fake beard on to his face," Tsunade said.

They all agreed, and Hinata went to get some glue.

Hinata came back with a bottle of super glue, "This is all I have, and Neji remember that I am the only one that has the remover so if you dare even speak a word to any of the guys about our plans, you'll have a beard for life."

Tenten had no objections with this, while she evenly smeared the super glue across Neji's face. Then they stuck the beard on.

Next they untied Neji after they knew that the super glue was dry. Ino held his hand around his back while Tenten unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, only to find that Neji was wearing Barney boxers, and all the girls started laughing.

They now slipped on the Santa pants and then stuffed one of his pillows inside to make him look fatter. Now came unbuttoning Neji's shirt. Tenten unbuttoned it only to find a very hot, fit body, he had a total six pack.

Ino released his hands and Neji knew that he couldn't escape, due to having to many girls in the room that could tackle him all at once. So now they put on the Santa coat and they stuck the Santa wig and hat on top of his head.

Neji looked like the perfect Santa, except for the shoes, that were quickly replaced with big black boots, when all of the sudden the doorbell rang.

"Neji, if you dare tell anyone about anything you saw or heard our relationship is over," Tenten hissed in his ear. "Plus, you look totally sexy in that outfit; if you behave we might be able to have some fun later."

Neji imagined what Tenten was planning and he knew he had to be good and not tell?

"Neji open the door," Hinata commanded.

Neji did as he was told only to find himself come face to face with all of the guys that were coming, and they were all caring gifts for the gift exchange.

"Neji is that you?" Naruto questioned as he stared at the guy in the Santa costume.

"Yeah it's me." He spoke and he could here the girls giggling in the back ground and Tenten came to stand next to him in the doorway.

"Why are you wearing that stupid costume," Sasuke asked, disgusted by it.

"He lost a arm wrestling competition to me, so I made him dress up like this for the rest of the day." Tenten exclaimed.

Itachi and Kakashi didn't by it, because they knew Neji wouldn't lose, but then again Tenten was his girlfriend.


	2. A Game of Dare and Answers

Okay, all of you guys, I totally know that Christmas is over, but I'm still going to update, because I really like the story lines. I dedicate this chapter to the two reviewers of the first chapter. I changed the name of the story to plain war. Please read and review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 2:

A Game of Dare and Answers

Recap:

"He lost an arm wrestling competition to me, so I made him dress up like this for the rest of the day." Tenten exclaimed.

Itachi and Kakashi didn't buy it, because they knew Neji wouldn't lose, but then again Tenten was his girlfriend.

"Come in," said Neji now fully ashamed of the costume and the fact that he had "lost at an arm wrestle."

All the guys noticed that all the girls were all ready here and they were happily amused about something.

End of RECAP:

Ino whispered to Tsunade, "We have to get Kakashi good, I mean real good."

Tsunade just nodded her head.

All the guys walked into the Hyuuga's large living room and sat down in the empty seats.

Everyone had placed his or her gifts for the exchange under the huge Christmas tree.

"Why don't we play a game," Hinata announced.

All the guys agreed and of course, all the girls hid their grin.

"Why did you get here earlier," Naruto asked before they chose a game.

"I needed help with some things in my room and we all decided we would wrap our gifts this afternoon," Hinata said.

"You guys are all procrastinators," Itachi said.

"And proud of it," announced Tenten.

Neji rolled his eyes; he really needed to pull one of the guys aside to tell them that the girls had something planned for them. All the girls though, were watching him from the corner of their eyes.

"What are we going to play," asked Gaara.

"How about we play a game of dare and answers? I promise you guys it will be fun." Temari said, hiding her evil grin.

"Bring it on," said Naruto.

"Fine," the rest of the guys said.

"What are the rules?" Shikamaru asked suspicious of the girls.

"The rules are, you the chosen person has to do one of two dares given and has to answer either one of the two questions asked." Tsunade said. "It's a simple game, except for the one twist, if someone knows you're lying when you take a question, well lets just say you don't want to find out what happens, because you will surely regret it."

(A/N: If you are smart, you will agree never to play, believe me it gets dangerous.)

"I choose first," Sakura said.

"Go ahead, we want to see how to play," Kankuro said.

"I choose," Sakura began, and oh man did Sasuke have a bad feeling he would be chosen, "Kakashi."

Kakashi walked up to the middle of the room and took the seat that Temari had given him. Sasuke had relief coming off him.

"Does anyone want to propose a dare?" Sakura asked.

Temari spoke up, "I dare you Kakashi to run down the street shouting Come get your Christmas present, only wearing YOUR BOXERS."

Kakashi's mouth dropped, he would never do something like that, he had shame.

All the guys were laughing at him practically.

Gaara spoke up now, "Kakashi I dare you to kiss Sakura full on the lips for thirty seconds, in front of everyone."

Sakura's mouth totally dropped and all the girls felt pity for Sakura. All the guys were smirking, because they so wanted to find out whom Kakashi liked so they could black mail him.

Kakashi didn't like this idea either but he would totally accept it over the other dare.

"Which dare do you take," Sakura asked her voice gone quiet.

"I'll take the second dare," Kakashi said, and Sakura had no choice but to come to him in the middle of the room, where he now stood.

Those guys are going to be paying for this big time. Kakashi and Sakura both thought these thoughts gut before the kiss could be for filled, Hinata's mom came into the room asking Sakura to help her a minute.

"I'll be a couple minutes she said to them." Sakura was grateful that she had Klan, Hinata's mom on her side.

"I thought I would save you for a couple minutes." Klan said.

"I over heard you guys and I know how you feel about Kakashi so, I thought maybe if I could save you for a couple minutes before the inevitable happens.

"Thank you so much, I'll owe you for a life time." Sakura said gratefully.

Klan laughed at her, "I knew you would do the same for me."

Klan walked away leaving Sakura in the kitchen for a few minutes, until she would have to go back in the living room and face Kakashi

**A/n:** I'll have the next chapter up tonight hopefully, but still review..


	3. The Game Commences

I hope you all knew that I changed the name. I'm surprised I'm updating tonight, so I hope you guys like it. Read and Review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 3:

The Game Commences

All the girls knew that Sakura had a huge crush on both Sasuke and Kakashi and they knew that she didn't want to have to kiss Kakashi, but she was a strong girl.

"I wondered what your mom needed Sakura to do," asked Naruto.

"I don't know," answered Hinata, knowing very well that her mom looked after Sakura and would help her in any way possible.

Everyone started to talk among themselves and they hardly saw when Sakura walked out of the kitchen with all the confidence in the world and kissed a surprised Kakashi right on the lips.

The girls were the first to see and then all the guys stared in shock and they could feel the jealousy aura that came off Sasuke.

A beeper went off, and Sakura backed away from Kakashi, who was now smiling.

"Thirty seconds," Sakura said before literally walking up to Gaara and whispering in his ear.

"I will get you back, with vengeance," Her voice was as hard and cold as ice and Gaara gulped, while Sakura smirked evilly.

Everyone just stared at them; they had never seen this side of Sakura.

All of a sudden, Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Sakura asked, while everyone was curios at who was calling her.

"Of course… that's correct… yeah… thanks…bye." Sakura said into the phone before hanging it up.

"Who was that?" Temari asked.

"My boyfriend," Sakura replied.

"You have a boy friend," asked Naruto.

"A yeah, we've been dating for a long while and he was making sure that the date I had set with him was correct." Sakura replied.

All the guys' mouths dropped when she said this.

"Then why haven't I seen him, or any of us for that matter." Itachi asked suspicious.

"You guys might not have met him but we have." Tsunade spoke up.

"Does he go to our school?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, he's a college student." Sakura said.

"I don't believe you," said Sasuke, still emitting rays of jealousy.

Kakashi just smirked.

"You'll meet him soon enough," Sakura said.

"Kakashi you need to answer your question now," Tenten said, changing the subject.

"Who has a question for Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

Naruto spoke up, "Who do you like?"

Sakura spoke up, "What happened to you at the last New Year's party?"

That was a hard choice, but finally Kakashi made a decision, "I like no one."

"You have to like someone," said Shikamaru.

"I just don't." Kakashi said lying.

"Who goes up next," Naruto asked.

"Kakashi choose," said Tsunade.

"Mr. Santa," he said while cracking up.

Neji walked up and sat on the chair.

Naruto walked up to him, "Why don't you take off the beard?"

"I don't want to."

"Is I true that you were the one that threw the water balloons filled with mud at Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara?"

Neji did not want to answer that because he knew that Sasuke had promised that who ever did that, would go on his death list. Neji knew not to mess with Sasuke.

"Neji what is the real story behind the Santa costume?" Itachi asked.

Neji looked at him straight in the eye, but quickly looked away, because he feared Tenten more then he feared the Uchiha brothers.

A/N: I have to get off the computer now and I don't know if I can get on tomorrow but I hope to update soon. Please review to let me know how the story is, and if you have any pranks that you can think of please tell me and I promise to use them. Sakura's boyfriend is a code name for something; no, she doesn't have a boyfriend as of yet. Who should Itachi be paired with?

Please review and answer my questions. I hope you stay tune for the next chapter, which will be posted in a couple of days.


	4. Girls Rock and Boys Suck

I got seven new reviews, so I'm motivated to write. I understand that Klan is not a Japanese name, but I do not no the language at all, so bear with my non-Japanese names. I realized also that my grammar has been bad, and I'm truly sorry, but I have a lot of trouble with getting chapters done before curfew that I don't have time to double check them, so please bear with me. Read and Review, chapter four please.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 4:

Girls Rock and Boys Suck

Recap:

"Is I true that you were the one that threw the water balloons filled with mud at Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara?" (I made a grammatical error last chap, but am correcting it now.)

Neji did not want to answer that because he knew that Sasuke had promised that who ever did it would go on his death list. Neji knew not to mess with Sasuke.

"Neji what is the real story behind the Santa costume?" Itachi asked.

Neji looked at him straight in the eye, but quickly looked away, because he feared Tenten more then he feared the Uchiha brothers.

End of Recap:

Itachi knew that Neji was trying to tell him something, he just didn't know what. Someone was stopping Neji from saying something and he would find out whom it was.

"Have mercy on my soul;" Neji said before answering the question, "It is true I was the one that threw the water balloons filled with mud."

Everyone heard Neji say, 'have mercy on my soul,' and all the guys were wondering why he had answered that question instead of the other one.

Sasuke and Gaara were pissed at the Hyuuga Neji now, oh, they would get him, and just you wait.

"I dare you to take off that Santa costume," said Gai.

"I dare you to slap Tenten," said Gaara.

This was a hard decision for Neji, and he was afraid of both of the outcomes, but sorry to say he had to slap his beloved.

Tenten was death glaring him as he approached her and slapped her gently across the face.

Tenten would not have that and she punched Neji straight back in the face, causing his nose to become very bloody.

Neji immediately held his nose, ran to the bathroom, and shouted, "Tenten."

Tenten walked up to the middle chair and sat down. "Bring it on."

"I dare you to run down the street in your bra and underwear and scream come get me," said Kakashi wanting revenge.

"I dare you to eat a whole bag of dried apricots," spoke Kankuro, her worst enemy.

She either had to choose shame or diarrhea; shame it would be.

All the girls looked to her, oh; they would all get the guys back for this soon enough.

One thing Tenten was not afraid of was stripping in front of many people. Therefore, without further ado, Tenten stripped down into her bra and underwear in front of everyone, when just then Neji walked in.

"I hate you," she said to him and immediately started her run down the street screaming 'come get me.'

Some of the neighbors lights turned on and you could see them watching her through their windows.

Tenten was done in ten minutes flat before she ran up to Neji and hugged him, still in her bra and underwear, on the front lawn.

Everyone just watched Tenten hug Neji tightly and the all watched as Tenten kicked him Right Square so that Mr. Santa was on the ground holding his crotch in pain.

Tenten hurried back into the house and put her nice warm clothes on.

"Tenten what IS YOUR WORST FEAR," asked Neji, clearly already knowing what it is.

"Did you actually really beat Neji at an arm wrestling match," asked the suspicious Itachi.

Tenten smirked, "My worst fear is peanut butter."

"Naruto, your turn," spoke Tenten.

"Naruto I dare you to kiss Hinata," Tsunade said.

"Naruto I dare you to eat two pounds of prunes." Sakura said.

Naruto thought about the last time he ate prunes, which didn't go over well at all, he was on the toilet for a week.

Naruto blushed at the thought of having to kiss Hinata but quickly went over to her and kissed her. The kissed started out lightly until Hinata broke away and pulled Naruto out into the hallway so no one could see them.

Hinata quickly pulled Naruto in for a French kiss, hugged him tightly. Naruto hugged her back. What Naruto did not know was that Hinata had hid a laxative pill under her tongue,

That she gave to Naruto, who swallowed it when he was to busy French kissing.

(A/n: a laxative is just like eating a ton of prunes or dried fruit.)

Naruto had a huge smile on his face when Hinata and him walked back into the living room.

"Naruto what is your worst fear?" Lee was truly curios.

"Naruto is it true that when you drink a lot of juice that you get in a drunken state?"

Sasuke asked that while smirking.

"Yes it is true that I get drunk when I drink a lot of juice."

A/N: I know the chapter is short but I have to get off the computer now so…. If you people give me ideas for this story I'll be sure to use them and give you credit foe them. If you guys want the plot to deepen or lighten, please tell me. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update this story. Well I hope you guys like this one.

Thanks for reading, please review,

moonlesslife


	5. We're Going to Conquer Them

Oh people, thanks so much for the reviews it sure means a lot. The reason I haven't updated in a long while, is that my dad has been kicking me off the computer so that he could play an online game called Chunin Showdown. I don't like it at all. My siblings have been making me play the Wii that we got for Christmas with them. I really loved seeing all the reviews they made me smile and laugh. I know I haven't updated much that's why I'll probably update two whole chapters tonight, aren't you glad? R and R!

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 5:

We're going to Conquer Them

Recap:

Naruto had a huge smile on his face when Hinata and him walked back into the living room.

"Naruto what is your worst fear?" Lee was truly curios.

"Naruto is it true that when you drink a lot of juice that you get in a drunken state?"

Sasuke asked that while smirking.

"Yes it is true that I get drunk when I drink a lot of juice."

End of Recap:

Naruto hated to admit it, but he was still dazed from the kiss.

"I want Itachi up now." Naruto said and Itachi just gave him and evil smirk and went up to the chair.

All the girls smirked evilly, this was good, all the guys voted mainly themselves up, and this was good indeed.

"Itachi," Hinata spoke up, "I dare you to go flirt with my mom."

The last guy that ever flirted with her mom had been hit over the head with a frying pan.

"I dare you to…," Sakura, whispered in his ear, "to stick an ice cube down Naruto's underwear and you have to drop a cup of sugar down Sasuke's pants."

Hard decision thought Itachi but he would have to stick to Sakura's dare.

"What did you tell him to do?" asked Gaara watching Itachi's face expression.

"I'll take your dare Sakura," Itachi smiled, already knowing that both Naruto and Sasuke would kill him for it.

"You can find what you need in the kitchen," Sakura said glad that she came up with the dare at last second.

"I want to know what the dare is," Naruto whined annoyingly.

Sakura smirked, "We made no rule about secret dares now did we?"

No one saw that Itachi had come around the back of the couch and now stood behind Sasuke and Naruto. Once he stood up though everyone saw what he was holding that sat across form the couch, but before anyone could say, a word Itachi had dropped the ice cube down Naruto's pants and the sugar down Sasuke's.

Both of them yet out a yell. Sasuke immediately stood up and most of the sugar fell out, but some didn't. One thing that was for sure though was that he was going to kick Itachi's but.

"I'm going to use your shower," he told Neji and he walked out of the room and into Neji's bathroom to take a shower.

With Naruto:

Naruto immediately took the ice cube out of his pants, meanwhile throwing it onto Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi immediately noticed it fly at him and he hit it with his hand and it landed on a really, mad Kankuro.

Kankuro swatted it off himself and onto the floor. "You're sick Naruto."

All the girls were cracking up watching the whole seen that lay before them. Sakura though was not among them because she had slipped away, and went to Neji's bathroom where Sasuke was cleaning off.

The door was not locked as she had hoped because they put a rubber stopper to prevent it from closing all the way, but like a tenth, the part where the door locked.

Sakura went into the bathroom thanking the lord that the shower curtains were not see through, but a dark brownish color. Sakura saw what she had been looking for- Sasuke's clothes.

She took them and left the bathroom before Sasuke could even notice what was going on.

Sakura went into Hinata's room and hid them where no one except any of the girls would ever look, because they're the only ones that know where the secret compartment in the floorboards is. Right under Hinata's bed, they had discovered years ago that there were three whole boards loose and from then on, they hid treasured stuff in there.

Therefore, Sakura stuffed Sasuke's stuff in there, and quickly exited the room and made it back into the living room before any of the guys had noticed her presence was gone.

"I did it," she said under her breath to Ino.

Ino smirked at this comment and was happy Sakura had gotten Sasuke back good because she hated him.

Temari spoke up, "So is it true Itachi that you peed the bed until you were twelve years old?"

"Is it true that you're afraid of the dark?" Gai asked.

Itachi hated this, which question should he choose. It was a hard choice but before he could answer, Sasuke walked into the living room as mad as Hades.

A/N: chapter ends here but another chapter should be up in a couple of hours, be on the look out. I'm sorry for leaving it here, but I need some reviews to let me know what couples you want, because I'm letting you guys decide couples. If you don't review to let me know whom you want and if you get couples, you don't want, don't blame me. I also need you guys to tell me some pranks I should use.

Review and vote. Which question do you want Itachi to answer? Tell me!

Moonlesslife


	6. The War has just Begun

Chapter 6, here I go peoples. I hope you guys like it and please review answering who you want the couples to be. Please R and R.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 6:

The War has just begun

Recap:

Temari spoke up, "So is it true Itachi that you peed the bed until you were twelve years old?"

"Is it true that you're afraid of the dark?" Gai asked.

Itachi hated this, which question should he choose. It was a hard choice but before he could answer, Sasuke walked into the living room as mad as Hades.

End of Recap:

Sasuke came out of the shower and dried off. He went to grab his clothes when he realized that they weren't where he had left them. Someone had stolen his clothes, but before he went out to confront everyone, he searched the bathroom from floor to ceiling, literally.

Therefore, without further ado, Sasuke walked straight out into the living room, just wearing a towel that covered his lower half.

"Where the heck are my clothes?" He stared at everyone, and he spoke with so much anger in his voice that Sakura cringed along with many others.

"Who took my clothes?" He wanted answers and he would get them.

"None of us have left this room." Stated Lee petrified of Sasuke.

"Well someone had to take them, because they are not in the bathroom where I left them." Sasuke's anger was rising.

Naruto, all of the sudden didn't feel too good and he was holding his stomach, the laxatives were working.

Naruto ran out of the room quickly and ran towards the nearest bathroom that was located in the hallway.

Everyone just watched him run out of the room like a torpedo. He was that fast. Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow and turned back to the group.

"What's up with him?' asked Hinata, but she knew very well what was going on, she was trying to cover it all up.

"He might have drunk the week and half expired milk." Kakashi said as a matter of fact.

"Eww…" Said all the girls at once.

"YBS," Tsunade spoke up. (Your boyfriend is sick)

"DIKI," replied Hinata with a sigh. (Don't I know it?)

"What lingo is that?" Gai asked not understanding anything they were saying.

"It's girl talk, we probably don't want to know what they are saying but then again they might be talking smack about us." Kankuro stated.

Sasuke was now freezing in the towel.

"Neji can I borrow some clothes since I don't have any?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if my clothes will fit you. Go look and see." Neji stated to his best friend, since first grade.

Sakura spoke up, "I'll go look to see if I can find your clothes."

Sasuke looked at her, with a wave of suspicion but then it vanished, and he nodded.

Sakura walked up and over to him and she followed him to Neji's room and into the bathroom.

She started to search while Sasuke closed the bathroom door, went over to Neji's closet, and pulled out a pair of pants and an ironed shirt.

He went over to Neji's dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. (A/N: that's sick, eww, guys are to gross.)

He took off the towel for around his waist, when all of the sudden Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke I couldn't…" Sakura was cut off, by what she saw in front of her. She saw the Uchiha's backside and his very muscular back, but what she wasn't prepared for was when Sasuke turned around when he heard her speaking.

Sakura was staring right at his privates and she immediately fainted, but sorry to say she had already seen everything.

Sasuke now realized that he wasn't wearing anything and he blushed because the one person he liked had seen everything.

Sasuke immediately slipped on the boxers and the pants, which were a little to tight for him, but oh well.

He also pulled on a shirt, and then he went over to Sakura who was lying on the ground. He picked her up bridal style and he laid her o the bed.

She is beautiful while she's sleeping he thought. If only she hadn't seen everything.

Sakura had just fainted, so she woke up quickly only to find that she was lying on a bed and Sasuke was staring at her. Sasuke…she blushed a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He spoke in a regretful tone.

"I'll never be innocent again," she whispered to herself, but of course Sasuke over heard.

"I'm sorry," was all he could mutter.

"Will you kiss me?" she asked looking up to Sasuke.

"What? Why?" he stuttered.

Before she could respond though, his lips had found a place on her own and his heart had finally found the place where it belonged.

A/N: Chapter ends here, so please review for my sake and I'll update ASAP. I need the reviews and I know you guys don't like me ending the chapter off here. What couples do you want?

Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of War.

Moonlesslife


	7. Sakura and LLFP

Whoa, it's chapter 7. I've gotten really into it and yeah, this will be the third chapter today, how can that be? I hope you guys like it and please review, because I love each and every review and I love you all too. Please read, review, and of course enjoy.

War

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 7:

Sakura and LLFP

Recap:

"Will you kiss me?" she asked looking up to Sasuke.

"What? Why?" he stuttered.

Before she could respond though, his lips had found a place on her own and his heart had finally found the place where it belonged.

End of Recap:

They kissed to their hearts content, which was about three minutes. Sasuke was the first to break off, out of breath.

"I thought you were in love with Kakashi?" Sasuke said saddened by this fact.

"You thought I were in love with him, how could I be when you always held my heart in your hands." Sakura said.

"Then what about your boyfriend who called you?" Sasuke was suspicious and a little heart broken over this too.

"No that was just a really good friend on the phone, who wanted to come over to meet all my other guy friends. He's already met all the girls; he just wanted to meet everyone else."

"Do you promise?" Sasuke said the jealousy that he was holding was slowly leaving him.

"I promise." Sakura said.

Sakura gently stroked Sasuke's face and he closed his eyes to savor the moment.

"Then why did you go up there, and kiss Kakashi with all the confidence you could muster."

"I was trying to prove that I am strong and capable of doing what's set before me."

"You're strong enough for me," He whispered and they kissed once more.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Ino, who was mad at her best friend for helping the guy that she hates.

"Why don't you go find out and quit complaining?" Said Gaara in an agitated tone.

That's exactly what Ino did, and when she peeked in the door, she saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing deeply and she blushed and immediately closed the door before they realized that she had seen them.

Ino came back into the living room, and was still blushing from what she had just witnessed.

"What did you see?" Tenten asked her friend, because everyone had noticed the blush across her face.

"Sakura's found LLFP alright." Ino said shaking her head at the thought that her best friend was kissing her enemy.

(A/N: Love, loyalty, friendship and passion; it's a code I made up a long time ago)

"Quit it with the girl talk, what does LLFP stand for." Itachi asked, wanting answers.

"LLFP stands for the four things a girl looks for in a boyfriend, you dense morons." Tenten said.

"What four things," inquired Naruto?

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." Tenten responded, "She's working with the P, isn't she?"

"Yep and with the first L too," Ino answered. "They give your parents a new name Tenten."

"Eww," all the girls screeched in succession.

"Do we really want to know?" asked Gaara ready to pound the girls and their talk into the ground where it belongs.

"Basically they're having a really heated make out session in your room Neji," Ino answered.

Guys are truly dense, all the girls thought at the same time.

Just then, Sasuke and Sakura walked out into the living room and everyone just turned to stare at them.

"Nice going man," Naruto said.

"With what," Sasuke asked.

"For finally kissing Sakura of course," Naruto said.

"Who told you," spoke up Sakura ready to come off with Naruto's head.

"Ino," Naruto said and pointed his finger.

"That's not bad," Sakura, said, "you're forgiven."

All the guys nearly choked on the air, when she said this.

"Itachi answer your question," Neji said.

Recap:

Temari spoke up, "So is it true Itachi that you peed the bed until you were twelve years old?"

"Is it true that you're afraid of the dark?" Gai asked.

Itachi hated this, which question should he choose. It was a hard choice but before he could answer, Sasuke walked into the living room as mad as Hades.

End of Recap:

"As a matter of fact I did pee the bed until I was twelve years old." Itachi said at last giving away black mail that he never wanted to give up.

Just when Naruto was about to comment on this fact, the doorbell rang.

A/N: My mom went to bed a half an hour ago and I have to go to bed now too, so I won't get in trouble with her, well at least I finished chapter 7, so you guys can't say that I haven't updated in a while. The next story I'll update will be either Life, Imprisonment or maybe this if I get more then ten reviews. The more reviews the faster I'll update and you can see who the person at the door is.

Please vote on couples if you haven't done so already, and I hoped you like it. Please excuse my grammar I was in a total rush to get the chapters done.

Review to make me a happy author who will love to update.

Moonlesslife


	8. Stripper

Wow, I got a whole nine reviews and I'm really motivated to write more. That just goes to show you that the more people there are to review, the more I'm willing to write and update as soon as possible. This week has been horrid for me, because my biology teacher decided to give us a huge project and I've spent at least a whole twenty-four hours in total on it. You wonder why kids can't have a life, it's because teachers are to project and homework happy. So please if you read this chapter leave a review to make me happy and make me want to update more. R and R peoples.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 8:

Stripper

Recap:

Just when Naruto was about to comment on this fact, the doorbell rang.

End of Recap:

Hinata just burst out laughing and went to answer the door.

No one could see who was at the door because the front door was located at the end of the hall, which ran parallel to the living room and was blocked by a wall.

"He's finally here," Sakura said excitedly.

Sasuke just looked at her.

"Who's here," inquired Gaara.

"An old friend, whom you guys will finally get to meet." Sakura replied with a cute playful smile forming on her lips.

With Hinata:

Hinata opened the front door.

"Hey, Sai how you doing," Hinata asked.

"I'm fine, you guys are evil, but you pay well." Sai replied in a monotone.

"The guys are in the living room but all the girls have to leave the room before you do your thing."

"Why? I thought you guys wanted the show too, I thought it'd be more than a prank." Sai said a smile already on his face.

"We have to stay strong, plus we have to get our next strategy in motion." Hinata replied.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch the show, with you guys or do you want me to leave."

"You can stay and watch if you play on our team, not the guy's team or we'll get you too." Hinata said evilly and Sai just smirked.

"I'm with you guys one hundred percent plus I can even take one of the guys down for you."

"Who can you take down for us and how can you do it?" Hinata was a little puzzled.

"I'll take down Lee, I've done some research and I found out he's a homophobe." Sai's teethed glistened while he smiled.

"You like to mess with people to much, Sai." Hinata said happy as a puppy due to the fact that they could ambush another guy really well."

"And you know it," Sai replied and entered the house.

He was wearing tight pants, and a shirt that that had buttons down the front but the top three buttons were open.

Back in the room with everyone else, while Sai and Hinata are talking:

"This is how it goes guys," Tsunade said, "all of us girls are leaving the room to give each other makeovers and you guys are probably going to want to interrogate him."

"You're right there," said Sasuke and Neji at the same time.

"We'll also go see where Naruto went in such a hurry." Tenten stated and all the girls upped and left.

Hinata walked into the room with a person following closely behind her, and then Hinata quickly left the room.

Once Hinata had left the room completely the guy had a smirk spread across his face. That's when it all began, Shikamaru was about to ask him his name but before he could the guy started to take off his shirt.

Music started to play and the guy started to strip at the same time dance to the music. The guys were too dumbfounded, to do anything but stare.

Whoa, this guy has a nice body they all thought at the same time and dismissed it as soon as the thought it.

All the guys started to jump up and leave all except Lee who was too petrified to move.

"Like what you see," Sai said to him.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o," Lee stuttered but before he could say anything more Sai's lips crushed his and his mind went blank.

Sai kissed Lee's cheek softly and sat down next to him after turning the music off and he played happily with Lee's hair.

This all took fifteen minutes and the girls were planning the whole time:

"The guys will now know that we are plotting against them, so we have to call a truce if we can, and then we'll get them while they're sleeping." Tenten stated as matter of fact.

"Oh, we can do a lot to them while they're sleeping and they won't know what hit them." Sakura said evilly.

"Naruto will be stuck in the bathroom for another couple of hours and Lee is taken care of by Sai." Hinata said, happy at these thoughts.

"What can we do to the guys now that they know?" Tsunade said.

"Well… why don't we go in Neji's room and throw our bras and underwear in there? We can also put up the male model posters you have Hinata." Sakura said.

"We can also put pads and tampons galore in his bathroom and we can replace the close in his closet with dresses." Temari said, thinking deeply.

"Yeah, and then we can also put the itching powder in his bed and clothes and we can put it in each of the guys clothing bags that they brought with them."

(In case you all are wondering, this is also a sleepover party.)

"First though, we should hide all our extra clothes in the floorboards," Ino said and all the girls did just that.

"We have to hurry, let's go," Temari said. Everything that they had planned they were going to do.

With poor Naruto:

Naruto was sitting on the toilet and the minute he got off, he had to go again. He had diarrhea badly and he hated it because he was missing all the fun of the party.

He also wanted to kiss Hinata again as they did earlier and he wanted to tell her how he felt.

A/N: That's chapter 8 for all you peoples and I hoped you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Did any of you expect Sai to be a stripper or did you not suspect a stripper at all?

I don't know how much longer I can be on the computer so I don't know if I can get another chapter written or not but I probably can't. If you guys want me to update this week sometime I need ten reviews or I'll update my other stories

**Please review and I need to know what couples you people want or I'll just put any couples I fell like it in here!**


	9. We are going to get you good

Sorry about not updating till now but I did tell you if I didn't get ten reviews I would wait a couple of weeks to update and I just updated Imprisonment if anyone wants to read it. The guys are going to get revenge somehow maybe in this chapter maybe in the next but you'll have to read to find out. Thank you to all my reviewers this chapter is dedicated to you guys who made me smile and want to write more.

Please read and review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 9:

We are going to get you good

Recap:

Music started to play and the guy started to strip at the same time dance to the music. The guys were too dumbfounded, to do anything but stare.

Whoa, this guy has a nice body they all thought at the same time and dismissed it as soon as the thought it.

All the guys started to jump up and leave all except Lee who was too petrified to move.

End of Recap:

The guys all ran out of the room.

"That's what the girls were planning all along," Neji said.

"They are going down," said Gaara and Itachi at the same time.

"Let's go in my room we can discuss a plot there and they can't over hear us. And Neji you can tell us why you are wearing that awful Santa costume." Kakashi stated.

Neji went over to his room and opened the door, "Oh holy lord." He stated and cursed under his breath.

All the guys just stared dumbfounded.

The girls had got them good. Neji's room was remodeled. Girl's bras and underwear were thrown everywhere. There was also a huge poster of a guy in a Speedo. There were also other male pictures that were just sick.

How could I put this in simple terms? The guys were utterly disgusted, and they hadn't even seen the bathroom or the inside of Neji's closet. They hadn't even come face to face with the itching powder yet.

Itachi was the first to actually step into the room "Let's get this cleaned up like ASAP."

That's exactly what all the guys did. They took down the posters but they couldn't touch the bras and underwear because that would be sick.

So now they had to come up with away to move all the under clothes without infecting their skin. (My brother does the same when my mom makes him take the clothes out of the dryer.) Yep, Sasuke was the one to come up with the brilliant idea, but who wouldn't have guessed that.

"Why don't we take tongs and remove the under clothes that way," was the idea Sasuke came up with.

"Good idea," stated Gai.

Neji ran into the kitchen of his house, looked through all the draws that he thought could hold a pair of tongs…and what did he find… nothing. The tongs were hooked onto the wall, right in front of him that's why it took him so long to realize that.

However, see what he didn't know was that the girls had planned Neji going to find the tongs so what did they do? Hmmm…you'll find out soon enough.

Neji grabbed the tongs off the wall and hurriedly ran back to his room.

Meanwhile while Neji was in the kitchen, this is with the guys:

Kakashi spoke up, "those girls got us good, darn them."

"The got us back ten times worse then what we did to them last year." Kankuro thoughtfully stated.

"I bet that the reason Naruto ran out of the room has to do something with the girls plan also." Itachi the mastermind said.

"Yes," they all said instantaneously.

Flashback, last year:

Last year the whole group went to Australia to spend Christmas because they all thought it would be fun and all. They had all saved up a ton of money (on their car insurance, jk) so they could afford to stay in a nice hotel.

The guys were staying in a different hotel then the girls were and their second day there they decided that they wanted to spend time down on the beach. So of course, everyone went and the guys had coaxed the girls to stop their sun bathing and come play in the water.

The girls were cool with it and thought it would be fun. Of course, you all know that girls can be very dense at times that they can't see something when it is right in front of them. (I mean no insult to any girl, because I myself am a girl and you have to admit it has happened once in your lifetime that you didn't see the overall picture of something and fell straight into a trap. I guess guys do this sometimes too, and I mean no gender offense. Now that I have this settled, let's commence with the story)

What the girls seemed to not notice was that all the guys were smirking evilly and they had trickery written all over their eyes.

The girls swam out to the guys and well it went like this, all the girls were wearing bikinis you see, you know the ones that tie around to the middle of your back and the back of your neck. (If you can't picture it, think about the yellow poke dotted bikini from the yogurt commercial for Yoplait.)

The guys grabbed hold of a girl and before the girls could even comprehend, what was going on, the guys had taken off the girls tops and swam away. The girls were topless in the ocean, and they were, excuse my language, pissed.

_This means war, _they all thought simultaneously.

The girls literally had to swim back to shore but they had no tops on, but luckily, a woman was walking her dog and saw what happened and passed them all towels.

While this was happening the guys were laughing there buts off, to high heaven.

That was how the current situation has come to pass.

Back with the boys:

"I'm going to use the restroom while Neji is looking for a pair of tongs." Choji said and opened the bathroom door.

He screamed like a girl and passed out, everyone turned to see…

_Darn those girls_, was all that passed through their heads.

The bathroom was worse then the bedroom had first looked.

How shall I put this… the girls went to an extreme. First, they had removed all the clear light bulbs and put in pink light bulbs. Then, on the mirror lipstick was smeared, and written in black lipstick straight dab in the middle were the words: this is just the beginning.

What disturbed the guy's worse were not the words written on the walls but the tampons, pads, makeup, and hair accessories that were thrown in there.

They thought touching bras and underwear were bad think again, because their situation just got ten times worse.

Just then, Neji entered the room and the first thing he thought was _those girls are going to die for what they've done to my room._

A/N: **I don't know if I will type another chapter tonight or maybe I'll type a chapter of life. I don't know but people if I get ten or more reviews I will update sometime this week or maybe tomorrow. Yeah, if you guys want me to update then you must absolutely review because my updates count on every single review.**

Do you guys like how I did the chapter, I thought it would be funny to do it on the guys point of view but I still haven't yet decided if the next chapter should be in the girl's point of view or the guys, but hey why don't you review and decided. This chapter was funny to write so I hope you laugh as much as I did while writing it. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already.


	10. Thongs

A/N: I'm getting another chapter done, Yay! I almost forgot, I will put a disclaimer in the chapter that stands for my whole story, sorry for not putting it earlier. I am so glad I got seven reviews it put a smile on my face, all except for the one review I got. Stupid brother, how dare you put that in a review, Don't you think I get enough of you at home. Yes everyone, devinator is my no good brother, you had better thank him for getting on my case about updating. He also told me, to tell all my readers, that he isn't stupid and would never use tongs to pick anything up. (Hahahaha… yeah right –snickering)

Now on with the chapter, people, my beloved readers please be nice and read and review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 10:

Thongs

Recap:

What disturbed the guy's worse were not the words written on the walls but the tampons, pads, makeup, and hair accessories that were thrown in there.

They thought touching bras and underwear were bad think again, because their situation just got ten times worse.

Just then, Neji entered the room and the first thing he thought was _those girls are going to die for what they've done to my room._

End of Recap:

"They will pay," Neji roared.

All the guys agreed by nodding their heads.

"Why don't we storm in on them and shower them with crazy string?" Asked Shikamaru, trying to come up with a good plan.

"Yeah," all the guys agreed.

Neji opened his closet door, to get the silly string or crazy string whatever you want to call it. He came face to face with dresses and shoes.

"They will die, first they glue this beard onto my face and now they tampered with my room." All the guys snorted.

Neji just grabbed the box from the secret compartment in the back of his closet and handed each of the guys a bottle of crazy string.

"This is our plan, we will run in the room quickly fire at them and then just stand over them laughing," Neji said.

"Yeah," said Gaara, "we want to see their faces, and reactions."

Break: o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\

With the girls:

The girls had implanted a sound device in the handle of the tongs that let them over hear all that was going on. Oh, they knew what the guys were going to do and they were prepared because they were girls.

That's one thing every guy forgets, girls always have a back up plan and if they don't they will literally pound someone. Guys were dense sometimes like that, especially when it came to figuring out a woman's mind. For all males have trouble comprehending the female mind while girls have very little difficulty understanding a guys mind.

(I mean no offense but it is true, take for instance, most female writers can portray men and their thoughts while hardly any male writers, can comprehend and get into a females mind.)

"Let's put our plan into action." Tsunade said with an evil smirk and glint in her eye.

"Hinata hide behind the door and remember once all the guys rush in slam the door and lock it." Ino said making sure that their plan would work perfectly; oh yes it would she thought.

The guys weren't prepared for what would happen next, it would… well you'll just have to read to find out.

Break: ooo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with the guys:

The guys were marching down the halls there cans of crazy string ready.

"1…2…3…" Neji said while bursting into the room…

All the guys burst into Hinata's room to find…

Oh my god… Kakashi thought.

They have hot bodies… thought Kankuro.

My youth is completely contaminated… Gai thought.

Sakura has one heck of a sexy body… thought Sasuke.

Why did I have to come to this party…? Gaara thought.

How could they…thought Neji?

My, my what do we have here…thought Itachi.

"Like what you see," Said Tsunade in a seductive manner while she slapped her hip playfully.

At this point, all the guys were holding their noses and they tried to run out of the room but Hinata blocked the door.

In case you're wondering, why they are thinking and acting this way, doesn't the title give it away?

All the girls were wearing a very cleavage-showing bikini top and they were wearing thongs for the bottoms.

Oh, we got them good…thought Tsunade.

They would have never suspected this…Tenten said.

They are staring at us as if we are meat…Hinata thought.

Ha, now I can get Sasuke back… thought Sakura.

We are evil…thought Ino.

I love messing with these no good idiots… thought Temari.

Tenten walked up to Neji, who was still in the ridicules Santa costume with the super glued beard.

He was in front of all the guys, standing up for them in a way.

"How sexy do I look," Tenten whispered into Neji's ear.

"Ah…" Neji said and backed into the rest of the group a boys who were huddled together staring at the girls.

"That's what I thought," Tenten smirked triumphantly.

"Now we can have some fun," Ino said her voice full of malice.

"That sounds like fun," agreed Temari.

"Yes I agree," said Hinata who walked over to the rest of the girls.

"Get some clothes on," Gaara said, more like hissed.

"We are wearing clothes," retorted Temari.

"Proper clothes," Shikamaru stated.

"These are our proper clothes." Tsunade said and stared at them.

"Cut the B.S. and put something on." Kakashi said.

"Under one condition…" Sakura began.

A/N: I'm an evil author I know that all too well… What more can I say, I thought the chapter was okay not the best. What can the condition be? Well, my fellow reader's next chapter will be called the condition, so I can't spoil it for you now. I know cliffhangers suck and I apologize, but I'll try to update soon. MY GOAL IS TO GET TEN REVIEWS, SO PLEASE REVIEW!

_**PLEASE READ**_: I was thinking of making a one shot about the time where Neji threw the mud filled water balloons at Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. What do you guys think? It happened it chapter four and I thought it would be a funny one shot. Please vote to let me know if I should do it or not.


	11. Conditions

Yeah, I'm finally updating. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, I've been doing that with most of my stories but I do have a reason behind it…I'm just to lazy to state it. I also want everyone to no I made the one shot and it's called Neji and Mud Balloons. I found it funny but got depressed when I only got one review. Thanks for the reviews I absolutely loved them and please excuse my grammar for the last couple of chapters I realize it has been bad. Sigh- sorry. Please read and be courteous by reviewing.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 11:

Conditions

Recap:

"Get some clothes on," Gaara said, more like hissed.

"We are wearing clothes," retorted Temari.

"Proper clothes," Shikamaru stated.

"These are our proper clothes." Tsunade said and stared at them.

"Cut the B.S. and put something on." Kakashi said.

"Under one condition…" Sakura began.

End of Recap:

"What's the condition," Sasuke asked suspicious.

All the girls smirked, "Well…" Ino began but stopped, "What time is it?"

"It's only 7:30," Temari, said, "OMG… I totally forgot."

"Turn the radio on," Sakura said.

A song came on and all the guys were still trying to decide what was going on.

None of the guys recognized the song by the tune and couldn't identify it tell the lyrics came on; the song was Skater Boy by Avril Lavinge. (The song I'm listening to now, it's so good.)

"Now that, that's out of our system, let's commence with tonight's entertainment." Hinata said slyly, smirking evilly at the boys.

The boys shuddered under her evil smirk because they had never ever seen one on her face it was…creepy.

"So what's the condition," Gaara said getting really irritated.

"Well see each of you has to do something different, so the question is who wants to go first." Ino stated this bluntly.

All the guys gulped and took another step back.

"I'll go first," Gai stated and stepped forward with his head held high.

"Ahh… why did it have to be you," Sakura said and sighed.

"Gai come over here," said Temari signaling for him to come over to her.

He reluctantly went, and Temari whispered something in his ear.

"We have hardly any beef with you, so your punishment is small," Sakura said.

"Now do it," Ino said.

Gai looked to the guys and then back at the girls. Gai took off all his clothes but his boxers and handed them to the girls.

Now the girls smirked even more.

"Here," Tsunade said and handed Gai a dress with a flower design and she handed him a pair of three inch heels (how do people walk in those, I still haven't figured that out.)

Gai felt shame while putting the dress on and of course, he put the heels on but soon afterwards, he fell backwards on the dangerous things. He couldn't figure out how women walked in these.

All the guys watched horrified at what the girls were doing with there noble comrade.

"Next," Sakura said.

"I'll go," Sasuke, said, "just get this over with."

"Sasuke," Sakura said and walked over to him seductively swaying her hips.

Sasuke tried resisting looking at Sakura's beautiful, sexy form and body but he couldn't help but stare. Sakura noticed this and took it her advantage.

"Do I really look that hot," Sakura asked innocently, but she was not the least bit innocent.

"First for you Sasuke, you have to take off all your clothes but your boxers." Sakura said.

"No problem," he said about to take of his shirt.

"There is a condition of course," Sakura said slyly.

"What's the condition," he retorted staring deeply into her penetrating eyes.

"You have to take off your clothes while you're dancing to the song I'm to Sexy," Sakura said.

Itachi just smirked at his brother; he would use this as black mail on his brother until the day he died.

The girls put in the CD, and the song came on and Sasuke, the Uchiha blushed a million shades of red as he started to dance at the same time he stripped.

How could they make him do that, thought Kakashi?

I actually feel somewhat sorry for him, thought Kankuro.

This is boring…thought Gaara.

Blackmail…thought Itachi.

Sasuke finished and Sakura took him by the hand and led him into Hinata's bathroom. Sasuke followed her afraid of what she would say next.

Sakura quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it, facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, for doing that to you." Sakura said her voice full of concern and hate for herself. "I should have said no to the girls for making me do that, but I didn't want to look like a coward. I'm so sorry."

A tear dripped from her eye and Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

"Are you telling me the truth," he whispered into her neck.

"Why would I lie to you, I have no reason to." She whispered back, criss crossing her fingers that were wrapped around Sasuke's back.

"I forgive you," Sasuke said almost coherently.

He pulled away from the hug, held her chin up to his, and kissed her, softly at first, and then the French kissing began. Sakura, played her role just as Hinata did, kissing Sasuke and making him swallow the laxative.

Sakura then pulled away from the kiss, her head was dizzy, and then she blacked out.

"Hmm, Sakura I'm not that stupid, I knew you were lying to me." Sasuke whispered into the unconscious girl's ear. Part one of Sasuke's plan was complete and part two was to stay in the bathroom until it was safe.

Back with the others:

Kankuro walked up, wanting to get his condition over with.

"Oh, Kankuro, you have a really special condition." Ino said evilly producing a jar of dark liquid from behind her back.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" He said worried.

"It's exactly what you think it is if you were thinking along the lines of prune juice," Tsunade said and handed the jar to Kankuro.

"Drink it brother, it's really good for you," Temari said, an evil smirk already evident on her face.

"Remember to drink all of it," Tenten stated, finally coming out of her own world and she started paying attention to what was going on.

Kankuro tried to look for an exit, but there wasn't one, there was only one thing to do, drink the prune juice. In one minute, he had downed the nasty tasting purplish liquid and felt sick to his stomach major time.

Gaara stepped forward next.

The girls all smirked at this.

"You have to put this on," Tenten said holding out a hanger that contained a red and black stripped woman's bikini.

Gaara looked disgusted, but he had to do it, so why not get it over with once and for all.

Therefore, Gaara went behind Hinata's changing screen that was located in the corner of her room and put on the red and black stripped bikini.

When he walked out, all the girls gasped.

Gaara had a perfectly toned body, which made all the football players at their school look like wimps. He must work out everyday…they all thought.

He sure has a hot body…thought Tsunade.

I never knew my brother was…Temari thought trying not to finish the sentence.

OMG…thought Tenten, who quickly looked away.

Naruto's hotter…thought Hinata.

I wish Shikamaru were that hot…wait, where was Shikamaru, thought Ino.

This wasn't good, where was he?

A/N: Chapter ends here, and I promise the next chapter will be better than this one. I was running out of ideas and was hoping that you could review and give me some. Yes where is Shikamaru in all this, if you can guess right, I'll make the next chapter 6 pages long for all of you guys.

Please my goal is to get ten reviews, please try to make that possible by reviewing. If I do get ten reviews, I'll update tomorrow or next Friday, most likely tomorrow. Remember I want ten reviews.

**Please Review**


	12. We PLay Bad and Dirty

AH… what do you know I finally got 10 reviews and it made me so happy. Therefore, for all who reviewed thank you and just as I promised a new chapter. No one guessed correctly about Shikamaru though, I had a couple nice guesses though, and stupid brother you have no clue where he is so shut your mouth. Please read authors note at the bottom, read and review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 12:

We play bad and dirty

Recap:

I wish Shikamaru were that hot…wait, where was Shikamaru, thought Ino.

This isn't good, where is he?

End of Recap:

"Tsunade, we have a problem," Ino said through clenched teeth.

She was getting madder and madder by the second, how could that no good, lazy $$ escape.

"Yes Ino," Tsunade said, wondering what exactly the problem was.

"Where the heck is Shikamaru?" Ino yelled out clearly deafening everyone for a couple of seconds.

"Wait, Choji is missing too," Hinata quietly pointed out.

All the girls, turned to face the guys.

"Where are they," Tenten asked walking straight up to her boyfriend and poked him in the stomach.

"I asked you a question, Neji, you better answer in the next two seconds or you'll say goodbye to ever getting the super glue remover." Tenten was fuming now and Neji was afraid.

"Choji passed out, when he saw the bathroom and I really d-d-d-d-don't know what happened to Shikamaru." Neji stuttered out through his chattering teeth.

"You better be telling the truth," Tenten said staring him down.

"I swear it on my life," Neji said.

"Your life isn't worth much," Tenten muttered to herself but Neji over heard and gulped.

"He is telling the truth," backed up Itachi.

"What do we do now," said Temari clearly annoyed with what was happening.

"I know what we can do," Hinata said and ran over to her bed.

She put her hand underneath the pillow and pulled out a black razor phone.

"Sai," all the girls but Hinata said at the same time.

Hinata flipped the phone open and dialed Sai's number. He picked up, on the first ring.

(A/N: The conversation is going to consist of both their dialogues to each other)

"Hello," Sai picked up the phone to hear Hinata's voice.

"Hey, Sai, I need you to do us a favor," Hinata said to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Sai asked annoyed that he had to stop bugging the frightened Lee, because it was fun to pick on him.

"I need you to find Choji and Shikamaru, they escaped our plans and we need you to bring them to us," Hinata said through clenched teeth.

"They won't let me come near them." Sai said remembering that he had stripped din front of them earlier.

"Use brute force if you have to, just bring them to my room," Hinata said satisfied with her plan.

"Where do you think I'd be able to find them," Sai asked before she hung up.

"Look in Neji's room first, and then you'll have to search the house." Hinata said.

"What should I do with Lee while I'm searching for those two," Sai asked happy at thought of searching through a mansion for two guys, not.

"Go into the kitchen and there is a door marked pantry," Hinata said, "Throw him in there and lock the door, you'll find the key on top of the sink."

"Okay," Sai said after some thought.

"Any more questions?"

"No, I'm fine on the questions, bye," Sai said and hung up.

_She better be paying me extra_, he thought.

Back with Hinata:

She flipped her phone shut and sighed.

"He'll find them alright, I'm sure of it."

"That's good, one problem, sort of solved." Temari said and sighed.

"Now who is next, Kakashi or Itachi or Neji," Tenten said.

"I'll go, just please remember go easy on me, you already made me wear this stupid costume," Neji said.

"What's wrong with the Santa costume, I think it makes you look hot," Tenten said.

"It's to hot and stuffy," Neji sputtered.

"Well than maybe we should make you a little cooler," Temari smirked.

All the girls gave him the evil eye and he stepped back.

"No really, I'm fine," Neji said and put on a fake smile.

"Here," Hinata said holding out to him, a pink Speedo, with cheetah print all over it.

Neji gulped and grabbed the pink, cheetah printed Speedo and walked over to behind the changing screen and put the thing on.

He came out with it on and boy all the girls thought it was tight.

Neji…Tenten thought.

Hinata passed out seeing her cousin like that.

Tsunade eyes bulged and all she could think was… now I know why he wears his clothing loose.

Temari's jaw just dropped and all she could think was… Tenten has her work set out before her.

Neji was getting really, really, really, uncomfortable under the girl's gaze. He hated the way they all stared at them with there jaws almost falling off.

Darn, this stupid thing is really, tight, I'm losing circulation on the lower half of my body.

The guys raised there eyebrows at Neji but neither said or thought anything, because they all were thinking about there own dirty little secrets they didn't want anyone to find out about.

"Now for the second part," Tenten said and grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him over to the doors of Hinata's balcony.

She opened the door to find that snow was falling lightly but beautifully over the green earth.

"You have to stay outside for ten minutes and we won't let you in till then," Tenten said and before he could utter a word, she pushed him out into the freezing outside.

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I promise you'll have a longer chapter the next time I update, I just wanted to show my appreciation for your reviews by posting this.

The question remains, where Shikamaru is in all this, if you can guess right, I promise to make the next chapter six whole pages or maybe even seven. Okay this time my goal is to get twelve reviews if I can get twelve, I will update one day this week or I will update Friday. Remember my goal is twelve reviews so please make me happy by reviewing so that I can reach that goal. Anonymous reviews are welcome.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Plan: Stink Bombs

A/N: I got ten reviews again, they made me so happy to read, and I just love to know what you guys think of my work. It makes me happy and I would like to thank KyleG93 for giving me some ideas for later chapters. I would also like to say good job with guessing where Shikamaru is and the person who found a relatively close answer was Yosho1134, so that means this chapter will be six whole pages long. One more thing people, I forgot to mention that everyone in this fan fiction is either sixteen or seventeen years old. Now on with the chapter and please read author's note at the bottom.

P.S: this chapter will be rushed so please excuse all my grammatical mistakes; there probably will be a bunch an I will try to go back and correct them when I can.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 13:

Plan:

Stink Bombs

When the guys left to go into the girl's room:

Shikamaru stealthy hid himself so none of the guys could see that he was missing from the group.

_The guys are stupid, for barging in like that; the girls probably have something planned. They'll just be hit with something good and I'll set up a plan that will work on them that won't have anything to do with confrontation. I had better wake Choji up, _Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru walked over to Choji who was still lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

Shikamaru said, "Choji wake up."

Choji wouldn't wake up, so Shikamaru walked over into the now girly bathroom and found a cup and filled it with water.

He then walked over to Choji and poured it on his face.

"What the heck," Choji said and jumped up in surprise.

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru whispered under his breath.

"What did you do that for," Choji yelled at the tired looking boy in front of him.

"It was the only way to wake you up," Shikamaru said extremely annoyed and irritated.

"I hate you," Choji mumbled incoherently.

"And I you," he retorted back.

"Where did the rest of the guys go," Choji asked, looking around at the empty room.

"They went to go crazy string the girls, head on," Shikamaru asked.

"The girls will slaughter them like that! Who came up with the plan?" Choji asked.

"Neji," Shikamaru asked.

"That would explain it because when he gets mad he doesn't think properly," Choji said.

Shikamaru just nodded at his statement.

"What are we going to do?" Choji asked the brilliant strategist before him.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get them back properly," Shikamaru answered.

They were quite for a few more moments until a brilliant idea struck Choji.

"Why don't we use something from Neji's secret revenge box," Choji said confident in his idea.

"Good thinking," Shikamaru answered.

Choji walked over to Neji's nightstand and moved it away from the wall. Then he pulled one of the wallboards away to reveal a long slender blue box and Choji pulled it out and handed it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru went over, sat on the bed, and then opened the box.

Inside there were tons of revengeful weapons, but what caught Shikamaru's eye were the bag of stink bombs.

Choji saw them too, and smiled brightly.

OH, they would get the girl's good, both of them thought at the same time.

"How will we throw the stink bombs in the girl's room?" Choji asked trying to contemplate a series of ideas.

"We can't barge in on them, they would catch us in the act and then they would do something horrid to us like they are probably doing to the rest of the guys." Shikamaru answered back.

"What do you think the girl's did to Naruto?" Choji asked remembering that his friend had ran out clutching his stomach right in the middle of the dare and answers game.

"I don't know, but it was suspicious when Hinata dragged him out into the hallway kissing him. I didn't think she was the type." Shikamaru answered his question.

"We should try finding him right?" Choji asked. "It would be better to have more than two guys go against all those girls."

"Yeah, come on, let's go, but remember we can't let anyone see us including that stripper guy who was trying to seduce Lee," Shikamaru said.

Choji just nodded and they walked out of Neji's room following Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had hidden the bag of stink bombs in his back pocket

"Where should we look first." Asked, Choji, who was keeping a look out for anyone who was not one of them.

"We will look in the hallway bathroom first," Shikamaru said, figuring that the only reason Naruto would hold his stomach was he wasn't feeling well at all.

They walked down the hallway until the came to the open living room door and the noticed that the stripper was on his cell phone facing a knocked out Lee. They took advantage of the situation and stealthy tip toed to the other side without being seen.

There was no way to save Lee, at the present moment, and they knew that to well.

Shikamaru came face to face with the hallway bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Naruto said still on the toilet with hard-core diarrhea.

"Naruto are you in there?" Shikamaru asked to confirm the man's voice.

"Yeah, I have diarrhea and it sucks. I probably ate something bad and it's coming through me now," Naruto replied and grunted.

(If only he knew, what Hinata did.)

"How much longer do you think you'll be on?" Shikamaru asked already guessing that they would loose him to his diarrhea.

"My whole life," Naruto replied, "Are you guys still playing the game?"

"No, the girl's hired a male stripper to get us back for last year, but they also redecorated Neji's room," Shikamaru answered.

"I wish I wasn't on the toilet it sounds like you guys are having tons of fun without me." Naruto replied, not caring about anything but getting off this toilet like ASAP, but he knew that was impossible right now.

"Naruto, if anyone asks if you've seen or heard me, don't tell anyone, okay?" Shikamaru knew that if Naruto promised he would keep his word.

"Yes, you were never here," Naruto whispered but Shikamaru and Choji still heard his answer.

"Get better," Shikamaru told him and he put his finger down that he held next to Choji's lips so he would not speak and knew to stay silent.

Both Choji and Shikamaru now decided to go down to the cellar where they knew no one would ever dream of looking for them and plus by going down there they could contemplate a plan in silence.

That's exactly where the headed and when the arrived to the cellar door they opened it and walked down the twenty steps to the bottom, in the dark, and turned on the light.

That was the same exact moment, which both Choji and Shikamaru saw…

**Break**:**o0ooo00o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo00oo00o0o0oo0o00o0**

**(Sorry, for leaving that, section of the story off there, but the story doesn't end there; continue reading.)**

Recap:

"Okay," Sai said after some thought.

"Any more questions?"

"No, I'm fine on the questions, bye," Sai said and hung up.

_She better be paying me extra_, he thought.

End of Recap:

Lee slowly stirred and woke to come face to face with the stripper dude who was smiling evilly at him with some sort of glint in his eyes that Lee couldn't and didn't want to identify.

"Who are you," Lee stuttered the last word because did he really want to find out who this guy was?

"The names Sai and as you already know I'm a hard core stripper." Sai answered and looked Lee straight in the eye and smirked.

A hard-core stripper- what was that, Lee wasn't sure if he wanted to know. What he did know was this guy was either bisexual or gay because he had kissed him and he didn't like the idea of him being either because they scared him. He was a homophobe.

"I'm gay, if that's what you're wondering," Sai said and smirked at Lee.

Lee gulped and tried to back away but was stopped by the couch, already goose bumps were forming on his arms, and he was disgusted that he let a guy kiss him.

"Are you afraid," Sai purred to make more goose bumps raise on the frightened boys arms.

"You'll be glad to know that you won't have to face me for a while because I have to lock you in a closet so I guess you should be happy." Sai said and grabbed Lee's now stiff-arm and pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen where he found a door labeled pantry.

He went over to the sink, still holding Lee's arm in a firm grip, took the key of the seal, walked backed over to the pantry door, and unlocked it.

He looked at Lee, "You seem even more scared now that I'm locking you in the pantry."

"No I'm not," Lee said but his voice in every way betrayed him.

"Tell me why you're scared or I'll kiss you again," Sai, said earning a horrified look from Lee.

"I'm…" Lee said the last part so low that Sai couldn't understand what he was saying.

"You're what?" Sai asked not liking the fact that he had to ask the same question twice.

"I'm claustrophobic." Lee admitted terrified of the small pantry that lay before him.

"Oh, I see…" Sai said finally understanding that Lee was afraid of small and confined spaces.

"Don't be sad, it will only be for a little while," Sai said not understanding why he was taking a liking to this bushy browed kid with a bowl shaped haircut.

Lee tried not to show fear on his face, he wanted to act his youthful self and he didn't want to be in this mess. Why was his life turning out this way?

Lee didn't even realize that tears were slowly trekking their way down his cheeks. Each tear represented a pain, a fear, his life at this very moment. He didn't even care about the gay guy that stood before him the only thing he cared about right now was his own safety, his own security.

Sai watched the water works escalade and decided it was enough that he had kissed this homophobe, he wouldn't add to his worst nightmare by putting him in a closet. Sai gently wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him and to his surprise; Lee sunk into his embrace and sobbed into his chest.

**Break:****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(I know here is another break.)

With Naruto:

_So the girl's were getting there revenge for what we did to them last year. I suspected that they would try something but hiring a stripper…or at least Shikamaru said they hired a stripper. I bet Shikamaru is trying to come up with a way out of this mess. It would make sense a genius like him would come up with a plan in no time to get revenge on the girl's again._

_If I were the girls I would do the same thing though, because what we did to them last year was cruel, I will admit that. Sigh- I should never have agreed to pull off Hinata's top. She would get me back for something like that and I do bet she has something planned so maybe t is a good thing I have diarrhea, she can't get to me because I'm on the toilet._

_Hahahahahaha…_Naruto thought all to himself.

(He is really, dense, what can I say.)

**Break:****0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

(I know, I know, you guys are probably going, this author stinks; look, she can't even finish one part at a time. Remember this: there will always be a reason to my mayhem and you will find it out in the next couple of chapters. Wait, the story doesn't end here keep on reading.)

With Sasuke, in Hinata's Bathroom:

His planned had worked out well; he had put Sakura out cold, his plan part one had worked.

While he was French kissing Sakura, his oh so dear and innocent crush, he had her so dazed by the kisses he gave her that she didn't see him slip a shot from his pocket and nor did she feel the needle jab into her skin.

Sasuke was good he had injected her with a knock out serum that worked practically instantly and the only side effect was that when she woke up, in a couple of hours of course, she would have one heck of a migraine and she would kill him.

Sasuke watched Sakura's sleeping form and found that when she slept she was quite beautiful.

A/N: This is my longest chapter ever; it was six and a third pages long so none of you can complain about its length. I'm sorry about all the breaks I really am, it's just I didn't want to give the whole plot away just yet when it hasn't even fully developed. Each break has its purpose and can you believe that this whole chapter was in the guy's point of view, yeah, I finally did it.

**This is how updating the next chapter works; if I get fifteen reviews, I will update either tomorrow night or Monday night. If I don't get fifteen reviews, I don't think I'll be able to update until two weeks from this Sunday. Maybe, I say maybe I'll be able to update next Saturday, but most likely no. **

**One other thing that I would like to bring up, is a contest, I want to see if any of you can guess my favorite number and if you can, I would like to use you in this story. I'll give you more details if you guess right. I'll give you a clue: my favorite number is less then fifty but more then one. **

_**Review Please!**_


	14. The JournalsimYearbook staff

A/N: So very sorry for not updating yesterday but I couldn't get on the computer and today thank gosh, all my teachers didn't give any homework because of the pre California High School Exit exam tomorrow. Don't you know I love exams (filled with heavy sarcasm?) Yes everyone I'm a Californian, got anything wrong with that? I'm sorry I'm a little agitated right now, and my life has turned upside down at the moment. Please read the author's note at the bottom, it is very important.

P.S.: My favorite number is 13, thank you all for participating and congratulations to all those that guessed right. I warn you this entire chapter starts with completely new characters, that will help influence the plot, so please still read it and I hope it isn't confusing because I promise that I will make it to the best of my ability.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 14:

(Already?)

The Journalism/Yearbook Staff, get involved

This occurred the week before Christmas break:

"Kyle, Sophie did you get the email I sent you," Asked the popular Mathew. Mathew had blue eyes and short brown hair and he was wearing a cozy turtleneck and black jeans.

Sophie and Kyle walked over to there three best friends, Mathew, Paige, and Wolf.

"Sorry, Mathew can you please tell me what you sent, because I haven't been on the computer for a week," Kyle responded. Kyle had brown curly hair and soft blue eyes. He was the most vulnerable one of them all, but at the same time he was laid back and an over achiever.

"I haven't been on in a while either," Sophie responded. Sophie was a blue-eyed blond-haired person who was very sweet and loving but sometimes she was a little dense. That's the reason why Sophie and Wolf became best friends.

"Well Tsunade sent me these pictures that she wanted us to put on the school website, the newspaper, and the yearbook." Wolf said all this with an evil glint in her eyes; she could finally get back Neji who she wanted to kill. Wolf was a very vindictive word of the day person. Wolf had onyx eyes with blond hair; she was wearing orange paints with an orange polo shirt.

"This is why I love working on the yearbook and journalism staff; we can do things and never get caught." Paige stated, her brown hair tied back in a ponytail and her hazel brown eyes sparkled.

"What do the pictures look like," asked Sophie.

"Let me show you," Mathew said, "Let's go to the computer lab and I can look them up and show you."

"Hold on a second, Mathew," Kyle, "I left my backpack in my Spanish class; let me go pick it up."

"Hurry up," Wolf growled. She could be vicious when she wanted to.

"Alright," Kyle smiled and ran over to his Spanish class.

Kyle tried turning the knob to go in, but for some reason it was locked.

"Mr. Gonzales, are you in there?"

No response, Oh great how am I suppose to get my deadline done without my backpack and all the pictures I have stored in my USB drive?

"Excuse me young sir," A man said from behind him.

Kyle jumped an inch off the ground.

"Oh hello, Mr. Jiraya, would you possibly be going in here to clean," Kyle said sweetly to the janitor.

"Why Kyle did you leave something in there," Jiraya asked.

"Yes, I left my backpack, believing that I could come back and retrieve it but when I came back the door was locked." Kyle explained to the white haired janitor, who looked like he was in his early forties.

Jiraya unlocked the door and Kyle retrieved his backpack, and headed back towards his friends.

When Kyle Left, with his friends:

"Why do you still hate Neji so much," Sophie asked her friend.

"I told you, I'm never going to tell you," Wolf replied stubbornly.

"You're so stubborn," Sophie whined.

Mathew and Paige just rolled their eyes at their crazy friends. Aren't all friends crazy though?

"When will you two ever stop arguing," Mathew stated.

"The day, that we lose our friendship," both said simultaneously.

"Jinx," both said at the same time again.

"Will you two please shut it?" Paige said, "We have serious work to do if we are going to get what Tsunade wants done."

"Hey, Wolf," Naruto clowned as he walked over to the group.

He nodded his head at everyone else and in turn, they each did the same.

"What do you want Naruto?" Wolf stated in an, I don't want to talk to you attitude.

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell me what Hinata's favorite color is." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, knowing that Wolf would be mad that he did not know.

"You moron," Paige stated, "Her favorite color is baby blue and I should really tell Hinata that you forgot."

"Please don't," Naruto got down on his knees, "I've been so busy, my brain has become fried and she'll smack me," Naruto droned.

"Fine, but you have to leave us alone," Mathew said and sighed annoyed by the spiky blond haired kid.

Once Naruto left the whole group turned to stare at each other, all with the same thought on their mind.

"I'm back," Kyle huffed and walked up to his friends.

"Took you long enough," Sophie said.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Gonzales left and I had to wait for the janitor."

"Okay everyone, this is serious, know one must know what we are doing," Paige stated.

"Agreed," they all said and walked to the computer lab.

Paige opened up her email and hooked the computer up to the projector.

Mathew made sure the door was locked and all the blinds were shut, so no one could see what they were doing.

The rest of them took a seat, and Mathew followed shortly after.

"Here are the pictures," Paige said and played the slide show.

There are 11 pictures and I will list the number followed with a description:

1. Naruto was smiling and he was wearing a bumblebee dress with ruffle along the edges of it. He looked like he was twelve years old.

2. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of a fountain, his hair grown down to his butt and he had an innocent smile displayed across his face. He was eleven years old.

3. Kakashi was lying on the beach wearing a Barney styled Speedo with ruffles and glitter.

4. Itachi was tied upside down to a tree with only his underwear on and he had a hickie the size of an apple clearly displayed across his neck.

5. Choji was sitting at a table inside a restaurant and was eating a vegan burger.

6. Gai was holding a paper bag in his hands, but his hair was died pink and retro green. He had an on-laced boots that reached his knee, a yellow skirt, and a purple shirt that read: I'm hotter than you could ever be.

7. Shikamaru was sleeping on his back, but someone had drawn on a mustache, put lipstick on him, eyeliner, blush, mascara, and glitter all over his face.

8. It looked like Lee was tiring to jump a hurdle but instead of making it completely over he had landed straight on his crotch, on the hurdle. It looked like he was dieing.

9. Kankuro was making out with a woman puppet.

10. Gaara was smiling brightly at a child who had stuck a lollipop up his nose and it looked liked it hurt.

11. Neji was on an ice skating rink with a pair of swim trunks on, doing a perfect, triple.

Kyle and Sophie just stared at the pictures, and started to laugh and soon they all had started cracking up.

They would all have a fun time with these pictures; oh, they would have a great time.

Chapter End

A/N: Well that's chapter 14 for all you guys. I had some reviewers request that I add some other people besides the Naruto characters so this is what you guy s get.Yes everyone, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but you'll find out later what happens with all the pictures. Last time I asked for fifteen reviews and I only got eleven reviews, that's the reason why I didn't update till today. With that said it proves my point that I will keep my word and i hope you guys understand that I am a totally self conscious and I have really hard time coping with whether people like or dislike the way I write or the story in general.

**My goal this time is to get fifteen reviews and if I do get fifteen reviews you have my promise that I will update within ****the next four days otherwise I don't think I can update for a week and a half or so. Sometime in that time period. So please if you really want me to be a happy author then update and make me review faster otherwise I'm sorry to say I will update when I see fit. **


	15. Tainted

Hey, you guys, I was saddened that I didn't get fifteen reviews, it hurt me and well my life is in the doghouse right now. I've been having many troubles, and I have no motivation to do hardly anything. I love this story I really do, that's why I'm planning to do something special with it, when I get around to it. I can't even believe that this is chapter 15, wow; I just can't get my mind around that. I mean I've updated so much on this story that I've neglected my other stories, I guess you guys love me but my other reviewers for my other stories aren't to happy. Well that's life I guess, and I'm babbling in the world of babble I rock at this moment. Please read the not so boring authors note at the bottom because it is important. Please review too, please. 

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 15:

Tainted 

Recap:

"Now for the second part," Tenten said and grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him over to the doors of Hinata's balcony. 

She opened the door to find that snow was falling lightly but beautifully over the green earth. 

"You have to stay outside for ten minutes and we won't let you in till then," Tenten said and before he could utter a word, she pushed him out into the freezing outside. 

End of Recap:

"So which one of you wants to be next, and I should warn you the last person gets the worst punishment," Tsunade said at the same time she shook Hinata awake gently. 

"What…" Hinata stirred and woke up realizing all the events that had gone on. 

"I'll go," Kakashi said before Itachi could speak up.

_Oh great_…thought Itachi, _I have to be last._

"What do you want me to do; I just want to get this over with." Kakashi said somewhat scared of the evil girls. 

"You have to," Ino began but stopped.

All the girls noticed what was wrong.

"They haven't come out of the bathroom yet!" Hinata exclaimed, while Tenten walked over to the door and knocked on it. 

No answer, what could be wrong, they all thought.

"I will open the door and get to the bottom of this," Tenten declared and started to pick the bathroom door, which was a synch to open, compared to Neji's…. well that's another story. 

With Sasuke:

_Oh great_, Sasuke thought, _they finally caught on. What should I do, oh I know. _

Back with the rest of them:

Tenten finally got the door to click open, and when she opened it, she saw…

_How cute…_They all thought. 

Sasuke was sitting down next to the cabinet asleep with his head against Sakura's head who was also asleep.

"Wake them up," Tsunade demanded. 

Tenten walked up to the Uchiha and gave him her trademark slap across the face, which in turn woke him up and made him mad. 

"Why did you slap me," the Uchiha roared.

Sakura did not wake due to the Sasuke's loud voice, but all the girls knew she was a deep sleeper, in every which way.

"Lay her on the bed," ordered Tsunade.

"Why were you guys sleeping in each others arms," Tenten inquired.

"Hn," Sasuke answered in his monotone.

He held Sakura bridal style and went to lay her on the bed but before he could reach the bed, someone punched the back of his head causing him to trip and fall. Sakura flew out of his arms and hit her head on the nightstand next to the bed. She still didn't wake up meanwhile Sasuke fell flat on his face, which must have really hurt.

Itachi just cracked up at his brother and everyone else did the same. 

With Neji:

Neji was shaking and shivering profusely, the only thing keeping his body warm was the Santa beard and the small Speedo, which made the lower half of his body lose circulation faster. 

Neji heard laughter from outside, but he couldn't see in because the windows were fogged. Neji tried to jog in place to get warmer but he found out that when he jogged the Speedo gave him a huge wedgie (I don't know how to spell it) and it went down in the front. The worst part though is that the Speedo material was stiff and it hurt- bad.

He promised himself that he would get revenge on his girlfriend eventually, but what he wanted more than anything was a steaming hot bath with a cup of sizzling green tea. 

Neji tried looking for an escape off the balcony but what he found looking across the way scared him more than anything in his entire life. There in the house next door, his neighbor's house was his mother dancing.

Might I say, she wasn't dancing in a good fashion, she was pole dancing and stripping at the same time. 

(I would rather die then ever see my mother like that, or even my dad. Shudder-shudder, goose bumps.)

His mouthed nearly dropped to the floor and he was sickened tremendously, but why was he still staring. He couldn't help to see that his mother was wearing flashy pink lingerie and boy was it revealing. Then he noticed something that would scar him for life, his mother was wearing a small thong. He finally turned away; he would never be able to see another woman's body again, without thinking of his mother. 

_Maybe I should go gay,_ Neji thought. Neji knew he couldn't though, but that picture would always remain. Then he remembered Tenten and all he could think was how am I ever going to be able to look at her body again?

Neji was cold and he felt sick, so he took his last resort and he banged on the door.

With the group inside:

They heard banging on the door and it grew louder and louder. 

He must be weak, if he can only last out there five minutes, yet it was cold, they all thought at the same time. 

"I think we should let him in now," Ino said.

"Yeah, I agree," Tenten, agreed and all the other girls nodded.

Tenten went to the door and opened it only to find a horrified look on Neji's face. 

Neji saw Tenten and freaked, he was frozen with fear.

"What's wrong Neji," Tenten asked.

"I'm tainted," Neji said and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Seriously, what's wrong," Itachi said because he had never seen his friend in this state before. 

"Look over there," Neji stuttered the words. 

Neji pointed over to the neighbor's house and they all saw it.

End of Chapter

A/N: I know I'm sorry I ended it off there but I'm in a hurry to get the chapter done. I hope you guys all liked it, because in my own opinion I thought I was cruel to Neji. I will repeat again, I never want to see my mom in a thong that would be downright… there are no words to describe it. 

**Please review, because if you want me to update, sometime during the school week instead of next Sunday, I want to get fifteen reviews or I want to make it to 100 reviews altogether for all the chapters. I'm not asking for much, all I'm asking is for you to press that blue button and tell me whatever. **

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Toilet CleaningThe Hard Way

A/N: I've gotten 101 reviews in all; it makes me happy to see how many people love this story as much as I love writing it. I guess you could say I'm a happy writer right at this moment in time. I told all of you I would keep my promises and that is exactly what I am doing at this moment in time. Please excuse any grammatical errors in this chapter; I just got this feeling that there will be more than usual. Don't you ever just get those feelings? I mean I even know when something bad will happen to me ahead of time and sometimes I can prevent it. Agh…I'm just weird. Happy Good Friday; to those that celebrate it! I don't… Read and review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 16:

Toilet Cleaning-The hard Way

Recap:

Neji pointed over to the neighbor's house and they all saw it.

End of Recap:

Oh, my lord… thought Temari.

Hinata just passed out cold.

Tenten hugged Neji protectively.

Ewww…Isn't that…Sasuke thought and didn't want to think anymore.

Kakashi, Gaara and Itachi just felt sick to the stomach while Ino and Tsunade tried to stop all there minds from wandering.

Sakura of course didn't know anything she was still asleep.

Ino quickly closed the balcony doors and stood there horrified trying not to register what she just saw and took in.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you Neji," Tenten whispered into her trembling boyfriend's ear.

"I'm fine," Neji lied and he knew Tenten could see write through his falsehood.

"I love you, and I'm here for you," Tenten whispered softly.

Tsunade patted Hinata's cheeks softly so that they could gain more color and they all wanted her to wake up.

Hinata stirred a little bit and then all the pictures flew at her again, and she closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing.

It was all just too much for her to see her aunt like that, it was downright sick, and she knew exactly how Neji felt.

"We should commence with the game," Ino said, and everyone just looked at her like she were a buffoon.

"Please," spoke up Hinata, "I need to get my mind off what I just saw."

All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I believe we left off with Kakashi and what he has to do," Tenten said evilly.

"What do I have to do?" Kakashi questioned in fear of what was going to happen to him.

"Well you have to…" Hinata began to trail off because she didn't want to be the one who had to say it.

"You have to clean the toilet bowl with your tongue," Temari said and all the girls smirked.

"**I have to what?!"** Exclaimed a now sickened Kakashi.

"You really should have been one of the first ones to volunteer, they always get it easy," Temari snapped.

Oh great, I wonder what I will have to do….thought Itachi who regretted not being one of the first ones to go.

Temari dragged a now frozen Kakashi over to the bathroom, and Kakashi was trying his hardest not to budge but Temari held him with two fingers pinched together at the back of the neck, making him go wherever she wanted.

(That trick does work and you can get anybody to do what you want because it is effective and it hurts bad enough that you'll kiss the floor in mercy. However, you have to pinch the soft spot at the top of the neck. You never heard this from me!)

Kakashi had no will over what he was doing because he just wanted Temari to let go, it hurt badly-even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Kakashi was lead over to the same bathroom where Sakura and Sasuke had been in but this time Temari marched Kakashi straight over to the toilet and let go of him.

"When we say clean, we mean all the way clean." Hinata said with sheer confidence.

(Please don't ever make anyone do what Kakashi is about to do because there are tons of dieses that can be picked up and you wouldn't want to have to go to the doctor's and get lots of shots.)

Kakashi bent over the toilet bowl and looked in; well let's say that this was the worst thing that has ever happened to him. It was even worse than the time when he had peed his pants from laughing so hard at… (Yet again, that's another story.)

Kakashi just let random thoughts creep in his mind and he let his mind think of a certain song, which he loved so that he wouldn't think about what he was doing.

(I do not own the song I use below it belongs to the great Ritchie Valens, The La Bamba, it is a beautiful song that every person should listen too, and it is of the Spanish language. You can skip it if you want, but read the stuff in between the lyrics.)

Para bailar, La Bamba  
Para bailar, La Bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia

_At this point in time, my stomach was about to lose itself and I wanted to try suicide, I understand those EMO kids now_. (I mean no insult)

Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti seré, por ti seré, por ti seré

_It smelled just as bad as it tasted and I wanted to just give up, but I know that if I do those girls will attack me and call me a baby. I wouldn't want that to happen ever, my pain means nothing to me. _

Yo no soy marinero  
Yo no soy marinero, soy capitán  
Soy capitán, soy capitán  
Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba, bamba

_My head is spinning and I can taste… I don't want to know what, why did I ever have to come to this party I'm a stupid fool. _

Para bailar, La Bamba  
Para bailar, La Bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba

_Kill me, anyone, just do it…  
_  
Para bailar, La Bamba  
Para bailar, La Bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere

_Are there no forces that can stop this from…_

Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba  
FADES-  
Bamba, bamba.

The song ended in his head and he was finally done with cleaning the toilet with his tongue, but let me tell you, he didn't feel well at all, he felt sick.

"That wasn't to hard," Ino said, "now was it?"

Before Kakashi could think of replying, he lost his stomach contents and they landed right back in the toilet he just cleaned with his tongue, and the last words he said before passing out were:

"I can see the light."

Everyone just stared at his past out form and Hinata made sure he was still breathing.

Thank, the unknown powers, he was.

End of Chapter

A/N: Yes I realize the chapter was extremely gross that's why I didn't go into extreme detail, but I promise you the next chapter gets better, and hopefully you'll see the big picture, but let me give you a hint to the plot, everyone are suspects yet everyone is not guilty at the same time. So who is behind this whole thing? Hmm….

I can't tell you, you just have to figure it out. _**I was happy to get all the reviews I wanted last time, so I was hoping that you guys would be kind enough, to review so that I could get 115 or 116 reviews in total. If I do I will update Sunday otherwise you have to wait a week and a couple of days for the next chapter; surely you want to see what happens next. **_

Please Review and I hope you like the story so far!


	17. Last Act: Part 1

I feel so happy; I want to thank you all for all the great encouraging reviews that you guys gave me. It was nice to know that you guys love my story and appreciate it and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been totally stressed with school and other problems that have popped up and my stupid computer is slowly running out of life. I don't know what will happen when it dies; I probably won't be able to get another laptop for a long while. I will say know more at the moment because you guys deserve a great chapter, so wahla.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 17:

(I can't believe it)

Last Act:

Part 1

Recap:

Before Kakashi could think of replying, he lost his stomach contents and they landed right back in the toilet he just cleaned with his tongue, and the last words he said before passing out were:

"I can see the light."

Everyone just stared at his past out form and Hinata made sure he was until breathing.

Thank, the unknown powers, he was.

End of Recap:

They all saw Kakashi passed out there, and they decided to put him on Hinata's bed so that he was lying next to the unconscious Sakura who still hadn't woken up.

"Now Itachi it is your turn," All the girls smirked and smiled brightly, oh man, had they come up with a good plan for Itachi.

"First off, strip down to your boxers," Tsunade stated.

"Why is it you're totally obsessed with us stripping in front of you guys," Gaara said.

"It makes life more fun and we like to bro…," Hinata had started but Tenten clamped her hand on Hinata's mouth before she could finish.

"Hinata you wouldn't dare finish that would you," Tenten breathed into her ear and her voice was full of malice.

"I'm sorry, I almost ruined everything."

"What do you mean by bro…? I don't get it, what are you doing," Kankuro asked.

"You'll all find out in due time, when fate has bestowed you with humility, like now." Tsunade said.

"That made no sense," everyone said at the same time.

Sasuke let out a groan and held his stomach; it felt like it wanted to explode. He couldn't take it anymore and he ran to the bathroom in the same fashion Naruto had and locked the door.

All the guys just stared at him in wonder while all the girls let out a small snicker.

"Can we just call a truce?" Asked the annoyed and fearful Itachi.

"Remember this," Tsunade said and stabbed her finger in his face, "we won't just get you back exactly for what you have done to us but we will make you pay twenty times worse, because we hold grudges for long periods of time."

Itachi just stripped down out of his warm and very comfortable clothes.

"What do I have to do," Itachi said.

"Hold on a moment let me make a call," Hinata said and grabbed her cell phone again.

She punched in her friend's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Ugh," said Hinata, very close to hanging up the phone and murdering her friend when she saw him at school when their break was up.

(I will put both sides of the conversation so you understand it better; at least I hope you do.)

"Hello," he finally picked up.

"Haseo, why didn't you pick up on the first ring," Hinata demanded, but started to realize that she was being mean.

"I'm sorry," Haseo said, "I didn't mean to." He had a bad time stuttering whenever he was talking to Hinata, because it was known that he had a huge crush on her, but wouldn't admit it aloud. That was the only reason why Hinata chose Naruto. At least that was their theory.

"No it's alright, I'm just in a bad mood at the moment, but do you remember what I asked of you yesterday?"

"Yeah, you wanted me to call everyone and have them meet in front of your house to watch some sort of show." Haseo still stuttered extremely badly and he was twiddling his fingers rapidly in and out of each other.

"Can you call everyone now, and tell them to be here in five," Hinata said politely.

"Sure, you want me to call everyone?"

"Yeah, and bring a video camera- no wait tell everyone to bring either a camcorder, cell phone, or video camera, because what they will see, they will want to tape."

"Sure no problem, I'll get right to it."

"Thanks, Haseo, I really don't know what I would do without you; you're a great friend and I'm lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Haseo stuttered and blushed deeply.

"See you in a little bit," and with that said Hinata snapped her cell phone shut and grinned.

"They will be here in about five or so minutes." Hinata let a smile display across her face.

"You'll just have to hold on Itachi, you'll find out what you have to do shortly." Tenten sated and looked directly into her eyes but turned back to Neji and snuggled into his neck. The beard tickled her, and she let out a soft giggle.

"What do you mean bring camcorders, cell phones and video cameras?" Itachi said worried about his reputation.

"Didn't I tell you," Temari winked, "the last person has the worst task and everyone gets to film and tape it. That's how it works that's why the saying goes; the early bird catches the worm."

"How does that saying work in this situation," Gai asked an enthusiastic and happy Gai who was happy that he hadn't gotten the worst task set upon him.

"Well it works like this, the first one gets the best task while the last person gets whatever comes to our devious minds and boy may I say that our minds are evil." Temari explained her words.

"I guess that makes sense…" Gai finally admitted.

"Let me ask you something Itachi," Tenten stated.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you know how to dance," Tenten asked sincerely.

"Of course I know how to dance, I'm not a darn idiot," he retorted.

"That's good…," she whispered and Neji smirked knowing that whatever Itachi would have to do would not be pleasant.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she told him and whispered something in Neji's ear.

What all the boys wanted to know was why Tenten all of a sudden decided to play goody-goody and butter up Neji like that. They knew she was up to something but they didn't know what, but they would hopefully find out.

Hinata went and looked out her balcony window, of course avoiding gazing over into the neighbor's window, and saw that about fifteen people have showed up this far and it looked like they had all brought some sort of filming device, which was good, real good.

"It's almost time, give it another three minutes and we'll begin with your punishment." Hinata said and walked over to a chair in the corner of her room and sat down.

She didn't want anyone to see her undo the wedgie the thong had given her. She couldn't figure out how people could wear these for days on end. (I can't figure that out either)

Small chatter began to break out until Temari stood up.

"It's time to get on with your punishment, Itachi, now let's all head outside."

End of Chapter

A/N: I left with a huge cliffhanger and I know I did, so don't be mad, it's just I have to get the next part of the story perfect. Can you guys guess what Itachi's punishment is, from the clues I've given you? Please I would like to read your theories, maybe one of you will guess right, who knows but all I can say is you guys are good guessers, to say the least. That's the main reason I ended with a cliffhanger- to find out how good you guys can piece together a mystery.

_**If you guys want me to update Friday, my goal is to get sixteen or seventeen reviews and remember, Friday starts Spring Break so if you want many updates over that week then reviews are required. Moreover, if I get many reviews, just think, you'll be able to find out what happens faster. You guys rock, and I hope you loved the chapter and if not please explain why so that I can make future chapters better. **_


	18. Last Act: Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but I caught a case of the flu on my first day of spring break

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but I caught a case of the flu on my first day of spring break. Yeah, I know great wait to start of the vacation, huh? (Heavy sarcasm) So now I'm updating with my head full of fuzzy thoughts and I felt so sorry for not updating sooner, so if this chapter is not the greatest, it's because I'm sick and I don't feel at all well. _**Read author's note at the bottom thanks. **_

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 18:

Last Act:

Part 2

Recap:

Small chatter began to break out until Temari stood up.

"It's time to get on with your punishment, Itachi, now let's all head outside."

End of Recap:

Itachi gulped and looked to his fellow guys for help, but of course, they could do nothing but stare back at him and mouth good luck.

Everyone stood up from their sitting positions and began to walk to the door.

Break (No I want to see what happens-brother. Hahaha, to bad.-me): o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0

Recap (from ch.13):

That's exactly where they headed and when they arrived to the cellar door, they opened it and walked down the twenty steps to the bottom, in the dark, and turned on the light.

End of Recap:

That was the same exact moment, which both Choji and Shikamaru saw the house vent.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Choji said with a smile on his face.

"I think I'm thinking the way your thinking," Shikamaru stated.

"You're the skinniest though, so that means that you will have to be the one that goes in there." Choji stated as a matter of fact.

"Why don't we come up with a better plan, because I really don't want to have to go through those dusty vents?"

"Good point and plus we don't even know where they lead to so you might get lost or worse you might end up getting stuck in the vent."

"So then are best plan of action would be to find a map of the vents or, why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Come up with what?" Asked Choji curios to what his friends' plan of action was.

"There is a fireplace in Hinata's room right?" Shikamaru asked with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, there is, why?"

Right then and there, Shikamaru's plan hit him hard on and boy there would be no flaws in this plan except two.

"What do we do about the guys that are in Hinata's room?" Choji asked, "We wouldn't want to hit our own men."

"Well let's first deal with our plan of action on how to get up on the roof without getting caught."

"That's not to bad, remember Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were having the gutters cleaned. The guys that were doing the job haven't finished because of the snow, so they left all their equipment on the side of the house."

"Now all we have to do is get out of this cellar, quickly, because someone might walk in the kitchen."

(A/N: The cellar is located in the kitchen opposite of the pantry.)

Shikamaru walked back up the stairs followed by Choji. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he put his ear to the door and listened for any noises. He heard people talking, so he gently put his fingers to his lips and motioned for Choji to stay quiet.

He opened the door ajar, just far enough to see through, without being to detectable. He saw that Lee was crying into the stripper's chest heavily and the stripper had his head leaning against Lee's head with his eyes closed.

Shikamaru turned back to Choji and whispered quickly, "Now's are chance to escape, but we have to be stealthy and quiet, we cannot get caught, this far into the game."

Shikamaru opened the door most of the way and made sure it didn't creak. He ran out of the cellar and into the hallway faster than you could say the word photosynthesis. Choji was equally as fats but he had to silently close the door and then make his way to the hallway.

Break (K why do you always do this when you get to a good part in the story?-brother; I do it because you are reading it dumb butt.-me; what did you call me?-brother; Shut up and I'll get back to the story.-me:o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

With Sai and Lee:

Sai gently rubbed Lee's back in a soothing way that caused Lee's tears to slowly subside.

"It's aright," Sai whispered into the boy's ear.

"I'm such a crybaby I'm so sorry," Lee retorted, but he didn't break away from Sai's hold on him.

"Come on cheer up, and if it will make you any happier, I promise not to harm you either physically or mentally." Sai responded to the boy that was snuggled in his arms.

Sai was just content standing here holding him until the day he died because it was peaceful not compared to some of the other friendships he had which never turned out well, and he found that most of his friends just wanted his body.

_Yeah_ Sai thought, _I don't really have friends but this is awfully nice here, why can't my life always be this way?_

Lee finally pulled away from Sai's arms causing much dismay for Sai.

"Thanks," Lee said, "I guess I sort of over reacted about you being gay, maybe…" Lee went on but he rubbed the tears out of his eyes causing him to mumble the last part.

"You're mumbling, what do you mean to say?" Sai asked wondering what this guy could possibly want with him.

"I want to know, if you want to be friends with me?" Lee asked a little afraid that Sai would say no.

"You actually want me to be friends with you, after all the things I've done to you," Sai asked happy but curios at the same time.

"Yeah," Lee responded.

"Yeah, I do want to be friends with you to." Sai was happy; he had actually made a true friend.

"It's just; it may take me a while to completely get rid of my fear of your homosexual ness."

"I guess I can accept that."

"Do you want to know why I have a fear of gay people?" Lee looked straight into Sai's nice eyes.

"Yes, tell me, I'm interested."

Lee sighed first then spoke, "It's because I was always afraid that I might be gay too."

(A/N: Isn't that interesting and no I don't think he is but please go with the fact that he might be gay for this story. It helps the story line that's all.)

Neither Sai nor Lee ever noticed two men walk out of the door opposite the pantry door. I guess it was just too obvious because that's just like the saying goes, you'll never see what's right in front of your nose.

Break (K you suck.-brother, oh, don't I know it, little bro.-me):o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

With Naruto:

_My life sucks, why couldn't I die. I'll make sure to read the expiration dates on everything before eating anything or drinking anything. But what I can't figure out is why after all these years of eating expired things, why do they all effect me now at this one moment. _

_I really didn't eat anything for breakfast either; oh, man my life is like Hades. _

End of Chapter

Short chapter, but I keep feeling sicker by the moment and I have a bad sinus headache. I would like to make a few points though: First, I am girl, if you guys couldn't already guess and this story is meant to be fun, and I purposely don't try to portray a female's mind all the way, because every girl thinks differently, and you never want to spill secrets to other people. Another fact, I would like to bring up is that I know the character don't act there age, but isn't that the object of good humor.

I will try to update again over spring break, but if this cold gets any worse, I don't know what I'll do. Please review and make me feel better and when you review it will make me feel happier in my sick life. Please check out my other stories, because I'm updating every fic tonight, well almost every one.


	19. Last Act: Part 3

A/N: I want to thank those of you that bothered to take your time and review the last chapter. It meant a lot to me but I was genuinely sad when I only got eight whole reviews, but thanks for all of you who cared about this story and me. That pesky cold, still hasn't left my system and my nose just keeps on running and running, I think it's planning on running the world's longest marathon. I have some bad news for some people and good news for other, but I don't want to say anything about it now. This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers you rock. Please read the story and author's note at the bottom, and of course leave me a one of a kind review.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 19:

Last Act:

Part 3:

True Plan

Recap:

Itachi gulped and looked to his fellow guys for help, but of course, they could do nothing but stare back at him and mouth good luck.

Everyone stood up from their sitting positions and began to walk to the door.

End of recap:

Temari unlocked the door but then something hit her square in the back-

Break (K you are absolutely the worst author in the world, why do you even write if you are just going to put all breaks in this story.-bro, Well let me tell you something-I hate you.-me, Oh, I already knew that, now on with your story.-bro) 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0:

Summary:

We all remember when Neji was stuck outside in his Speedo right. Well, I'll summarize it just to make sure. Neji was forced to go outside in a skimpy stiff no good Speedo and he had to stand out side in the rain for a whole 10 minutes. We all know he saw Mrs. Hyuuga stripping and pole dancing well what you all didn't know were the exact events that happened right before he saw his mother doing well the dance. That's what I'm here to inform you of, so you can better comprehend what will happen next in the story.

Neji tried looking for an escape off the balcony but what he found looking across the way scared him more then anything in his entire life.

Neji was praying to the almighty God, that he might be saved. His life right now was not going over well and he wanted to just go inside and call a truce yet he did want revenge.

Neji heard scattering from above and thought nothing of it, until he realized that his parents had hired gutter cleaners. Oh, no they couldn't see him like this- that would be unthinkable.

He looked to wear he heard the sounds and he saw no one, but suddenly a hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Shhh," Someone said from behind him.

"Neji, oh my lord, what are you wearing." Another person said from behind him.

The hand unclamped his mouth and he turned around and faced the two men with a smirk covering his face. Those quick movements didn't help his Speedo, it flipped down abruptly, and he fixed it as quickly as humanly possible.

"My, Neji, you give me a run for my money," Choji sputtered out before realizing what he said.

Neji glared and Shikamaru just shook his head.

"The girls forced me into this outfit, the also forced me to stand outside in the cold for ten minutes, that's the reason I'm out here, because I know you are bound to ask that question."

"Neji we need your help," Shikamaru stated.

"What for, in particular, I'm useless out here," Neji retorted, wondering what they wanted from him.

"We are planning to prank the girls, big time," Choji answered before Shikamaru could.

"How," they had caught his interest now.

"We plan to throw stink bombs down the chimney, but we need you to warn the guys to leave the room as soon as you can," Shikamaru pronounced.

"Are you using my stink bombs?"

"Why of course Neji, we found them in your box," Shikamaru replied easily.

"That's excellent…" Neji stated.

"When will you throw the stink bombs down the chimney?"

"When you blow this whistle," Shikamaru said and took a gleaming silver whistle out of the left pocket of his shorts. He handed it to Neji, who in turn smiled happily.

Neji took the whistle, held it tightly for a moment, and wondered how he could hide it from the girls.

Choji had looked away for a moment enjoying the view from the balcony, that's when he saw Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Shikamaru, let's leave, uh, like now," Choji stuttered this all out and began to climb the rope back up to the top of the roof.

"Remember to blow it; I'll be waiting for the signal." Shikamaru said and started to climb up the rope after Neji.

Once Choji had reached the top of the rope, he looked back down and helped Shikamaru gain his balance on the roof.

"Neji," he called down, don't look at your neighbors house," Choji said and then Shikamaru saw what he had seen.

"Why," Neji asked.

"Just don't," Shikamaru answered for Choji and they walked away to the chimney, to make sure everything was ready to go.

Moreover, of course we know what happened next, Neji got curious and he decided to look at his neighbor's house and what he saw tainted him for the rest of his life, what can I say, curiosity killed the cat.

With Naruto:

_My life totally sucks, I can't figure out why things always happen to me. Maybe karma is eating me alive, that has to be the answer. _

Naruto was starting to feel better now, and he managed to get off the toilet without feeling, as he needed to go again.

_Well, now I guess I can find out what everyone else is up to, and I'm hungry. I'll find food first though, that's what I'll do. _

Naruto unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the hall and opened the kitchen door to find-

_OMG…I thought…this makes no sense…ewwwwwwwww…how is this possible…Lee was the straightest guy I knew…how is the conceivable… _

_A/N: _Have you guys figured out what Naruto saw? Hmmmm… well take a moment to ponder and guess before scrolling down to read what he saw. I'll give you a clue it might be surprising to some but obvious to others.

Guess

Guess

Guess

Guess, for crying out loud. (K, I'm an idiot just tell me already.-bro, fine, but you might not like it.-me, Loser.-bro, Wouldn't you love it if I spill some of your dirty little secrets.-me, I'll shut up. - bro)

Now you can read after you have tried guessing:

Naruto came face to face with a bad picture. Lee had his arms around some guy's neck. The guy had black hair with a diamond stud in the ear that he could see. The thing that disturbed him most was what Lee and the other guy were doing. They were having a heated make out session, and it seemed that his friend was enjoying it all to well.

Lee was supposed to be straight, what was going on. Naruto was to dumbstruck to move and he didn't realize that Lee had heard him enter.

Lee saw a standing shocked Naruto, well what would he expect, Naruto was his best friend, whom he shared everything with and this was all new to him.

"Naruto…" Lee broke away from Sai's long arms and he went over to his friend who still seemed daze.

"How could…I thought…" Naruto couldn't finish his statement.

"Naruto, I'm Sorry," Lee said and bit his lip while putting a hand on his blond haired friend's shoulder. "I was trying to deny it, these feelings I really was, and I just can't do it anymore. Naruto, I'm sorry, I've hid these feeling from you, I hid these… I don't know what to say."

"I'll leave," Sai said.

"No don't go," it was Naruto who spoke aloud, "I guess I always knew Lee, I just didn't think I would ever see you kissing another guy."

Lee watched his friend with worry. Sai just stood still, wondering what to do next.

"I'm happy for you Lee, believe me when I say that." Naruto was over the shocked faze; he would accept his friend.

"Thanks," Lee said and smiled at his friend and he hugged him too. Naruto pushed him away gently.

"I'm sorry," Lee said, knowing that his friend was still accepting him for who he was and that he had pushed him a little over the edge.

"So who's this?" Naruto asked looking over at Sai.

"This is Sai," Lee said, and he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Both Sai and Lee knew that they went from friends quickly into boyfriends, but they were both happy with the other, even if they barely knew each other.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said and held out his hand, and Sai shook it firmly. They all began talking and Lee decided to find some food to make so they al sat around a table waiting for the ramen to cook.

Naruto got a better dish of what was going on, but he decided that he didn't want t interfere with his friend's war, so he was just going to play it cool with the two guys before him.

Chapter End:

K, you suck, don't leave me hanging here, or I'll post something about you on my profile page.-bro aka devinator, Fine, I'll put a little more.-me)

Recap, well sort of:

Temari unlocked the door but then something hit her square in the back and she lost consciousness. Neji took control, at that moment in time.

Real Chapter End:

A/N: Yes, the next chapter will be huge and I will pick up with the cliffhanger. I thought this chapter was good, not my best, but I had to get it done quickly and I had to fill all you guys in on unknown past events. I hope all you guys liked it and it was my second longest chapter for this story.

Now here it comes, the bad or maybe good news for some of you: I'm sorry to say that there are only about, I say, two or three chapters left with this story before the end. This story has gone by fast in my opinion and it will be the first long story I've ever finished.

**I won't update until I get at least fifteen reviews this time****. I want to know if you guys want me to do a sequel to this story and if you do let me know. ALSO PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND IT IS ABOUT THIS STORY. Remember I need reviews to update, so please take your time, click the button, and leave your opinion. **


	20. The Final Verdict: Stink Bombs

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long while, but school has been driving me batty in all the wrong ways. It feels like centuries since I've last updated, and I feel depressed because of it. I've had two big projects and am still working on one now, but it's a partner project so that means I can get it done in class. Thank you all for the reviews, they made me smile for a while, and I was beyond happy, and I feel bad for not updating sooner, but like I said life is hard and school is always first priority, at least for me. Please read the story and the author's note at the bottom.

P.S: Happy Birthday sister, this chapter is for you!

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 20:

(Second to last chapter, I feel lonely and sad…)

The Final verdict:

Stink Bombs

Recap (I know how much you all love them. ):

Temari unlocked the door but then something hit her square in the back and she lost consciousness. Neji took control, at that moment in time.

End of Recap:

All the guys had each knocked out one of the girls, and none of the girls ever saw what was coming, because of course the guys were to smart for them. Neji knew that he would have to leave Sasuke in the bathroom, there was no helping that, he was just hoping after this whole thing was over, that Sasuke wouldn't decide to take any revenge.

This was the first stage in a whole line of plots, that were about to begin.

The guys took the girls and made sure that they were safely laid in the room, then Neji quickly went over to the balcony door, and took a hammer and a few nails from Hinata's closet and he nailed the door shut so that the girls couldn't escape. Itachi did the same to the windows in Hinata's room and phase one was done.

The guys began to file out the door and that's when Neji closed the door and blew that brightly, gleaming whistle that brought the next phase out in the open…little did they know what the consequences to there actions would be…FOOLS!

(A/N: That's called foreshadowing, if you didn't know!)

Break: (Yes, I know, I've picked up a bad habit…I just couldn't help it) o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o:

Naruto, Lee, and Sai were laughing there butts off in the kitchen. They were all enjoying ramen and Lee had accidentally slurped the ramen, splattering it all over his face. Sai got up to help his friend/new-acquired boyfriend. Naruto was laughing and shaking his head at the two, he could tell that they had chemistry between them.

"My nose is burnt," Lee complained and Sai could tell how much it must burn, because the ramen had been super hot.

"Then do you want me to kiss it better," Sai whispered in a seductive manner, but he didn't let Lee reply, because he had brought his lips to Lee's nose and kissed it, affectionately.

"Kiss my lips," Lee murmured and of course, Sai had to do what his boyfriend wanted.

"Ewww….people I'm still in the room, you guys seriously hit the bedroom," Naruto squeaked like a grossed out mouse.

"Sorry," Lee answered, but he still managed to blush a deep shade of crimson at Naruto's comment.

"Maybe, we should…you know…hit a room?" Sai whispered into his lover's ear.

"Sai," Lee said slapping his boyfriend playfully.

Naruto just burst out laughing at there antics.

"What are you laughing at," Sai and Lee addressed at the same exact time.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm watching a soap Opera." Naruto smiled and went over to put his now empty ramen bowl in the sink.

After that was accomplished, he smacked both Lee and Sai in the back of the head, who in turn glared ice-cold daggers at him.

"Please, I can see that you're both…" Naruto tried saying but stopped.

"What were you going to say," Sai countered.

"Mmmmmm….never mind, hey anyway do you have any clue what the rest of the guys are planning to do to the girls," Naruto asked, not that I care or anything."

"I don't know, but I'm supposed to be on the girl's side," Sai retorted.

"Why are you with the girls?" Lee asked curiously.

Sai wrapped his arms around, Lee's skinny waist, and brought him closer to himself, before he responded to his comment.

"Hinata and I are really good friends, and have been friends for a long time and I owed her big time for something and I owe her yet again," Sai sighed and continued, "plus if I didn't agree top be on her side, then she would have pouted and I'm sorry to say…I'm a huge sucker."

He whispered the last part in Lee's ear, causing Lee to shiver to his boyfriend's delight.

"Yeah I guess your right about Hinata… she is really hard to resist." Naruto responded and blushed, due to what he said.

Sai smirked, "You like Hinata right?"

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…well yeah, I do," Naruto said realizing his lie in the beginning.

"Don't deny what you feel," Lee stated, trying to squirm away from Sai's touch.

"Quit squirming," Sai whispered and brought his lover into an irresistible kiss, more like French kissing central. Lee couldn't resist at all.

Naruto was just about to interfere when some of the guys burst into the kitchen.

"Bloody --"Neji spoke.

"Oh my holy" Gaara began.

"What in the world…" Itachi started.

"How is this possible…?" Kankuro was dumb struck.

"I knew it," Kakashi sighed.

"My youthful friend is…" Gai began.

"Lee heard them and broke away from Sai, quickly and Sai knew that Lee was both ashamed and embarrassed.

"You're the stripper," Gai pointed to Sai.

"That's sort of obvious don't you think." Sai retorted with warmth, but not much.

Lee slapped him playfully.

"Agh…quit with all the…" Naruto was cut off by the sound of intense screaming, and when I mean intense, I mean ear shattering.

All the guys covered there ears, but the screams could still be heard.

Break (K, it was just getting good-bro, I know, but it's time to get another point of view, so shut up or I'll end the chapter here- me.)oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the girls:

Temari was the first to wake, due to the awful smell that permeated the air. All the other girls woke now to, including Sakura. All they could do was scream.

Sakura tried to open the door-the window but it was all locked. They all knew the guys had planned this they had done this. Had they won- of course not, at least not yet?

How could the guys do this to them. Hinata immediately went into her draw, pulled out some of her clothes, and threw them to everyone, who then covered there, noises, but it was too late they had already smelled the stink bombs.

The girls were going to vomit if they didn't get out of this toxic room right now and if as on queue, someone had broken down Hinata's bedroom door. The girl's couldn't get a good look at his face but they were happy, that they were rescued. They all passed out then, the smell was just to over powering.

Break: o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sai heard the girls scream, he ran to Hinata's bedroom, wit Lee and Naruto trailing behind him. When Sai reached Hinata's bedroom he realized it was locked so without any other questioning he kicked down the door, rescuing the girls.

The smell hit him right away and he realized the guys had used a dirty trick-stink bombs. Lee and Naruto smelled it too, and were ashamed to see what there fellow friends would stoop too. All three of them dragged the girls into the hallway.

The guys that were in the kitchen came to see where Naruto, Sai, and Lee and when they saw them helping the girls they tried to interfere.

"Leave these girls alone," Sai, said getting into his bad boy stance. The boys gulped and Lee just shook his head ashamed of his friends.

"Look what they have done to us," Neji protested pointing to his Speedo.

"Does it look that I care," Sai growled terrifying everyone including Itachi.

"Sai dear, what's…" Neji's mom was cut off by what she saw before her. She saw the girls lying in the hallway, there faces almost a putrid green and she saw some of the guys snickering.

Neji saw his mom, and so did all of the guilty guys, and they gulped for they knew not what would strike them. None of them had stripped the image of her in a bikini but none of them dared to bring it up for they were terrified of what Neji's mom could do.

"They threw stink bombs into Hinata's room and locked them in so that they would suffer." Sai stated happy that he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty.

"You are all coming with me now," Neji's mom stated and pointed at all the accused.

Naruto went over to Hinata and slowly patted her cheek, trying to get the green color to fade and when he did this Hinata slowly woke up and whispered, "Naruto," but then she couldn't hold it in any longer she vomited up what little was left in her stomach and Naruto held back her hair.

Sai and Lee just watched and sighed, they both make a great couple, they thought at the same time.

Chapter End

_**A/N:**_ This chapter was fun to write, and I love it except for my grammatical errors and I'm sorry if there may be a ton, and I'll go back and fix them in a couple days, but I knew you guys wanted this chapter so here it is. There will be one final chapter, and it makes me sad to see this story go, but like all things, everything comes to an end even if the end might be tear jerking, which I don't think it will be. This chapter is not that long, so please don't kill me.

Things to look forward to in the last chapter:

The journalism/yearbook staff

What happened to Shikamaru and Choji?

What the guilty guy's punishment was

Sasuke, whatever happened to him?

The girls, they will be back

A little more Sai and Lee

Lastly the grand finale and a story dedication with a little extra

_**Here's the catch that you will all hate me for:**_

_**I am sorry to say that I will not post the last chapter until I get 22 reviews and if you guys want a sequel I need at least another seven people to take the poll on my profile. If you guys love me, review and make me a privileged author because right now I'm going through well lets say a lot, and I've been having problems and struggles that no one should face. **_


	21. Author's note and Previews

Author's Note: I know you all hate me because I haven't updated at all in a long while, but I have many excuses, that I will list now.

First, I didn't get all the reviews I wanted and I still won't update till I get them all, so please if you haven't reviewed you better because I may never update if you don't.

Second, school has been killing me and the pressure is on. I have to study for finals that count for a whole percentage of my grade, plus my evil Spanish teacher decided that we would have to do an oral test. (shoot me, please) Plus I've had so much homework and projects, I jest turned the last project in Friday but I found out I have a paper due for English Wednesday.

Thirdly, I've caught a very nasty flu and I've had horrible headaches to deal with. (curse you brother for the stink in flu)

I can't believe I'm doing this, but here is a preview of the final chapter (I warn you now, it may change a little, depending on how i feel when I write it fully out.):

Preview:

Shikamaru had thrown the stink bombs down the chimney and when he heard the girls scream he knew he was successful, he had hit his target. Choji high fived him and they were both glad that all there time and effort coming up with a plan payed off.

"I bet they are all puking," Choji commented.

"Yeah, I think we will be dead if they find us here, we better get off the roof." Shikamaru replied happily, this was a good day, nothing could go wrong or at least he thought.

Choji and Shikamaru climbed down the ladder only to be greeted by...

End Preview 1

Preview 2:

Sai and Lee were enjoying themselves, simply by watching the boys pay there punishment. They both thought there punishment was a little harsh but considering what they did to the girls, well the deserved it.

"Lee lets go back to my place," he whispered.

"Let me think about it," Lee responded but Hinata walked over to them.

"Sai, Lee thank you for getting us out of the room, we owe you anytime you need anything just tell us and we'll do what we can." Hinata said smiling at both Lee and Sai her were currently holding each other.

End Preview 2

Preview 3(it's your job to figure out who this person is, because I won't tell unless you guess right):

Kill me, it stinks and I can't move. Why did this ever happen to me, I'm suppose to be the high and mighty one yet here I am.

He couldn't stand it any longer, it was to much, so he fainted.

End Preview 3

There are three previews for you, and I'm being generous, yet I'm always generous when I'm sick. Remember you'll never be able to read the last chapter until I get 22 reviews. One other thing, please read and review my new humor one shot named Sasuke the Idiot, you guys would like it.

moonlesslife


	22. Grand Finale

I didn't get all the reviews I wanted which made me get a little depressed but then I realized that to those who did review, deserve the final chapter. It truly makes me sad to see this story go, but the upside to this all is that in a couple of months the sequel will come out, but I still need for you guys to take the pole so I can see what you guys want from me, or just leave it in a review. It's sad to see how time flies and it makes me realize that things happen and the future does not occur always, as it should. One thing that got me depressed was the fact that in one of my favorite series the main character dies.

Dedications: This story is dedicated to my crazy best friend that has way to much black mail on me. This story is also dedicated to my readers who have been faithful, and to all of those that made my heart happy when you reviewed. I'm going to miss those crazy and hilarious reviews, because if you haven't read them you should, they'll make you laugh. Last but not least, this story is dedicated to my stupid brother who is a pain in my behind.

War:

Girls vs. Boys

Chapter 22:

The Grand Finale

(Tears drop from my eyes)

Part 1:

Shikamaru had thrown the stink bombs down the chimney and when he heard the girls scream he knew he was successful, he had hit his target. Choji high fived him and they were both glad that all there time and effort coming up with a plan paid off.

"I bet they are all puking," Choji commented.

"Yeah, I think we will be dead if they find us here, we better get off the roof." Shikamaru replied happily, this was a good day, nothing could go wrong or at least he thought.

Choji and Shikamaru climbed down the ladder only to be greeted by an angry looking Haseo, once they reached the ground.

"So you're the lucky victims," Haseo smiled diabolically, this would be good, he could finally prove to Hinata that he was a man and not just some stutter happy kid.

There were about thirty other people on the front lawn and Choji and Shikamaru knew they were in deep trouble but what kind of trouble? Hmmm...The girls had planned it to good.

"Take off all your clothes but your boxers now," Wolf demanded of the two boys. The yearbook staff/journalism kids have reappeared, what can I say.

"Why should we," said Shikamaru calmly.

"Because if you don't in the next two seconds, we will tie you down, take off all your clothes, and then make you walk down the sidewalk. Then we will call the cops and say that two boys are in indecent exposure. That's jail time." Wolf came up with the whole plan last minute and Paige smiled at the thought.

_God they're evil_ both boys thought at the same time.

Choji and Shikamaru complied with their demands and realized what they had to do; I guess you could say it should have been obvious from the start. There it was right in front of there faces-a pole, a large silver pole.

"Now here's the fun part," Wolf began, "we want a show, a good show so you better get your hips, butts and legs working on those poles, to get them warm of course." They had to pole dance, to put it plain and simple.

The audience turned on their cameras and watched the show recording the whole thing, this would do good in the end of the year video they all thought. Foreshadowing... maybe for the sequel?

Shikamaru and Choji worked the poles, yet Kyle still thought it was a tad bit cruel so after ten minutes, he let them stop and they were grateful and exhausted at the same time.

Shikamaru and Choji got a well-earned punishment, that was still not all the way complete...but that's where their story ends until the sequel. Hehehehehe...

Break: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part 2:

Sai and Lee were enjoying themselves, simply by watching the boys pay there punishment. They both thought there punishment was a little harsh but considering what they did to the girls, well the deserved it.

"Lee lets go back to my place," he whispered.

"Let me think about it," Lee responded but Hinata walked over to them.

"Sai, Lee thank you for getting us out of the room, we owe you anytime you need anything just tell us and we'll do what we can." Hinata said smiling at both Lee and Sai who were currently holding each other.

"Thanks Hinata, I hope we can become better friends," Lee responded.

"Of course, Lee, you should hang out with us more often, we're planning on going to the mall this Saturday to be new clothes do you want to come," Hinata asked politely.

"I'd love too, if Sai can come," Lee answered.

"Sure," Hinata responded with a smile, "I'm going to go find some medication to ward of Sakura's headache. See ya."

"Bye," Sai responded and captured Lee's lips not caring who was watching them.

Lee pushed Sai away from him, "Do you think our relationship is moving to fast?"

"I don't care, I like it," Sai said and took hold of Lee's lips once again, this time deepening the kiss.

Lee moaned and pushed him away, "This is going to fast for me, and Sai I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let me know when your ready," Sai whispered into his lover's ear.

"Thanks," Lee whispered back and snuggled closer into Sai's chest.

"I'll drive you home, because I think this party is over."

"Thanks," Lee whispered and they headed towards the front door.

"Have fun guys," Lee and Sai shouted to the boys who were paying their punishments.

All the guys just groaned.

"Bye, Lee, Sai, don't forget your gift Hinata said handing him a gift that had purple Christmas paper covering it.

"Thanks Hinata," and with that said, Lee was escorted to Sai's car, who was all too happy to drive Lee home where they had a lovely Christmas...

Break: o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part 3:

Kill me, it stinks and I can't move. Why did this ever happen to me, I'm suppose to be the high and mighty one yet here I am.

He couldn't stand it any longer; it was too much, so he fainted.

When Sasuke gained, consciousness he pulled himself back on the toilet finished his business and tried to ignore the lingering smell of the stink bombs.

When Sasuke finished washing his hands, his head still dizzy, he tried to twist the doorknob but instead of walking through the door, he managed to faint.

_I wonder where Sasuke is_... Tenten thought and decided to go through the smelly room, with a handkerchief over her nose and when she did, she found Sasuke sprawled on the ground where it looked like he tried to exit the bathroom.

_Poor guy_ she thought and heaved him into a sitting position when he finally opened his eyes.

"You okay," Tenten asked.

"I feel sick..." Sasuke murmured and rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the oh so growing migraine.

"You got it just as bad as we did," Tenten murmured and dragged Sasuke into the hallway.

"Thanks," he whispered taking in as much fresh air as he could. He loved fresh air.

Sakura came bounding down the halls at that moment and saw Tenten helping what looked to be like a very sick Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura still had a little bit of the headache but the medicine was kicking in and she was very grateful to it.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered and Tenten decided to leave to give them some privacy.

"Hey," He whispered weakly and attempted to sit up which didn't go well for his migraine.

"How do you feel," Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"Like dog crud," he answered, which was very true.

"Come on, I'll help you to the kitchen and you can take some Tylenol." Sakura said and helped him up and into the kitchen.

"Sasuke sat at the kitchen table and took the pills and water. He sat there for a few minutes, his head in his hands, before he heard a real exuberant Naruto race into the kitchen.

"There you are," Naruto said as loud as he normally did.

"Naruto shut up, Sasuke's not feeling well," Sakura shushed him and bonked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered, for once in his lifetime.

"S'okay," Sasuke responded.

Sakura walked over to him, and rubbed his back.

"Naruto go keep an eye on the other guys for me will you, Hinata needs help."

"Sure," Naruto said and with that, he was gone.

"Sasuke, he's gone," Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Thanks Sasuke," murmured and he brought his lips to hers in a sweet chaste but passionate kiss.

"Does that make you feel better," Sakura asked teasingly.

"Much," Sasuke said and pulled her in for another kiss.

Break: ooo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o00o000o0o0o0o0oo00o

Part 4:

"You dirty rat, it's over," Tenten yelled at Neji.

"Tenten,' Neji trailed off when Tenten slapped him across his face. Thank god, for the beard, it lessoned the blow.

When Neji's mom had caught the boys, they were terrified. Her punishments were harsh per say.

All the guys had to clean the entire house, with a toothbrush and a dust rag. Every speck of dirt had to be wiped clean but worst of all; Neji's mom made the boys slaves to the girls and Naruto.

The girls were being flow blown witches towards them and the guys didn't think they deserved it at all, but what can you say they had one-track minds.

Temari and Tsunade were the harshest slave drivers; they were making the guys give them pedicures, manicures, and facials under the super vision of Tenten and Hinata.

In addition, the guys, each had there picture taken in the outfits they wore which wasn't much to most of them.

The guys hated the punishment even more when Sakura had forced them to wear maid outfits, skimpy ones at that. They were not cross dressers even if they enjoyed it in the slightest bit.

The guys became slaves to the girls for four days, and each of those days were pure bloody torturer to the boys except for Sasuke and Naruto who were exempted from it all.

Break: o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo000ooo0o00o0o0oo0oo000oo00o0oo00oo00oo00o0o000o

It looks like the girls have won for the time being but can they hold strong once school starts or will they suffer a fate worse than the boys. You'll have to stay tuned for the sequel to find out.

War Girls vs. Boys is now complete

A/N: Well there you go the last chapter is out. I can't believe time has flown by so fast, I still remember the day I wrote the first chapter… I hope you guys liked the ending because I thought it was okay, not the best but not the worst but the ending does allow me to write a bunch of stuff for the sequel.

**I'm still undecided on the sequel, so pretty please take the poll on my profile if you haven't, and in a couple of weeks I'll post an author's note telling you what the sequel will be about and I'll give you the summary. For now I'm giving you a preview of the sequel, I hope you like it. **

Preview for the Sequel:

The boys headed to school, it was the Monday after Christmas break, and they noticed that all the kids were pointing, laughing, and giggling in there general direction. Gaara, not being in a good mood at all, grabbed some guy by the shirt.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaara whispered in a cynical voice.

"The boy through the school newspaper into Gaara's face and ran away. Gaara picked up the paper which fell to the ground and he nearly choked when he look at the article on the front page.

"What's wrong," Itachi asked him?

"Look," was all Gaara said as he held the front page of the paper up for all the guys to see.

The front page read in bold:

**Konoha High's, Most Dirty Little Secrets Are Out**

**-Yeah, that's right people; our most popular guys have secrets you could never have imagined until now. **

**End Of Preview: Well how do you like the preview, I figured I could get you guys hooked, in a really weird way but now I think you'll kill me because you want to see what will happen next. Remember if I die, so does my story. Please can you guys review like mad, for the last chapter. I want to see if I can make it to 200 reviews I would feel really special. **

**Thanks for hanging on with me and my story, I love you all,**

**moonlesslife**


	23. AN: The Sequel is Out

Finally after so long, the sequel is out people. Go to my profile and click War: Fire and Ice (That's the title for now) and read your hearts away. Yes, I have started creating the sequel and I hope you all love it as much as you love this story, it would mean a whole ton to me. The first chapter of it is done and the second should be done soon too. Please go read it and review as marvelously as you did for me here.

Thanks, moonlesslife


	24. NEWS ABOUT THE SEQUEL

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT WAR: FIRE AND ICE------THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY  
**

**I am sorry to inform my dedicated fans that I lost my passion for this story because I think that I've had to many other things upon my mind and it feel likes forever since I have written for the original story lines. BUT, you'll be happy to know that a true fan is taking over the story and I hope that you continue to support him as you have supported me. I had emailed him asking him to take over the story and he replied saying that it would be an honor to do so. **

**Please now go and visit Kyle-Ginn profile to read War: F & I, because I am putting my faith and dedication in him. Thanks, Kyle!!!!!!!!!! I'll be supporting you!**

**Thanks, moonlesslife**


End file.
